


Karma Finds A Way

by Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia/pseuds/Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the adventure of depressed, spontaneous, and creative person turned nine year old in his favorite game Undertale as some crazy shit happens.  Did I mention he receives God like Power?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End Is Where We Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Undertale.

I awoke as the scent of fresh air filled my nose.  I stretched like I always do and moved to my side.  And I felt. . . grass?  Wtf?  I opened my eyes as I was assaulted by light.  It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust.  There on the ground was grass.  Did I fall asleep at the park again?  Or did my ‘mother’ find me and pay for someone to ditch me somewhere?  Whatever.  I sat up and noticed the walls all around me.  Walls of dirt.  I looked up to see a hole, an opening where the light came from.

 

I sighed.  “Great, that bitch had someone throw me in a ditch.”  I looked around me.  It was a cave like structure.  I was on a bed of golden flowers.  I moved away from them and none of them seemed to have been squished.  Interesting.  “Why does this seem familiar?”  I looked at my surroundings once again and thought it best to look around first.  I might as well look at my surroundings before climbing back up.  Maybe I would like it here.  No one to bother me.  Had a nice scent of nature.  I loved nature.  I had drawings of natural landscaping, trees, stuff like that, in my journal. . . which was in my backpack. . .  “Shit that bitch took my stuff as well.”  I laughed softly.  I looked up at the opening and yelled, “You may have taken away my stuff but I took away your ability to walk BITCH!”  Hehe.  Whatever.  I checked my pockets. . .  oh right.  I face palmed.  “Forgot I was wearing a dress.”

 

I had a few ‘friends’ that I had been hanging out with for the past few weeks.  They are the type of friends that always insult eachother, hit each other, and try to make each others lives hell.  They always saw me in the same dark clothing and asked me if I ever wore anything different.  I said I didn’t, but I would if I had to.  That I only wore things I was comfortable in.  As in they weren’t too tight or too loose.  Then they talked to each other and looked back at me.  They asked if I would wear a dress.  I said sure, as long as it was comfortable.  They didn’t believe me.  So they bet on whether I would wear one or not.  I would have done it for free, but when they offered money I wasn’t about to tell them that.  So I took there money and bought a dress.  But they made it specific.  They wanted me to wear a girly dress.  And by girly they meant pink.  Idiots.  I found one that was comfortable, bought it, and showed them.  They all laughed, said I was gay, and then kicked me out at night from there house once they were done taking pictures of me and mocking me.

 

Then I left, and I don’t remember after that.  My head feels fuzzy, so that is probably stopping me from remembering.  I took of my shoes and looked in them.  In my left shoe I had my phone in a ziplock bag.  In my right my wallet also in a ziplock bag.  Where I lived was very dangerous so I was accustomed to having my important stuff in my shoes.  Because what armed robber asked for you to take of your shoes?  Hehe.  Well, unless they were very fond of Nike shoes.

 

I stood up and stumbled.  My vision went out of focus and took me a second to get my eyes to focus.  I took a step and stumbled.  “The hell, was I drunk before I got here?  Or did that bitch drug me?  Whatever.”  I stood at my full height.  Something was wrong.  Very wrong.  “Why am I. . .small?”  I looked from the space from me to the floor.  Had to be around four feet tall.  What?  I then inspected my hands.  There were smaller.  “. . .wut?”  I must definitely be drugged.  Because I appear to be in the body of like an eight or ten year old.  I am seriously hallucinating.  The drugs must be messing with my depth perception, making me thing that I look small.  Yeah that must be it.

 

I gave one last look at my surrounding before I exited.  “I fucking swear I have seen this somewhere.”  I walked out of the room down a hallway type thing and entered the door to my left the next room.  The room was relatively dark as I saw a patch of light in the center just on a small patch of grass.  I looked at the dirt as I saw something.  Footprints.  Two sets of them.  Except one set didn’t look human.  “Um. . .what?”  You know what, it must be the drugs.  I walked past the small patch of grass and was met with a door.  On the top part of the door was something carved in.  A symbol.  But my depth perception was off so I couldn’t tell.  I walked into the next room and immediately froze.

 

This room had two stairs at the end that went up a few feet, met onto a platform with a door.  Red leaves on the floor next to the stairs.  In front of the stairs was the read leaves in the shape of a square.  I finally knew why it was all familiar.  I gave a nervous chuckle.  “Maybe the bitch knew I loved this game and decided to make a scale model to mess with me?”  Even I knew that was a shitty ass explanation.  She did not have the money for this shit.  I just walked through this room and into the next trying to not look around so much.

 

In the next room was six large pressure plate button things on the floor.  Some were stepped on and the lever had been pulled.  The door was open.  “Okay I would love to wake up now.”  I walked passed the door and looked at the next room.  It was a long room.  There were small bridges because of two, what looked like rivers maybe ten feet across.  On the wall to my left were three levers, two of them were marked with arrows.  I counted the arrows.  They were exactly the same amount. “Its just the drugs they gave you bro.  That or you are still asleep.”  I continued to walk.

 

In the next room was a dummy.  It was unharmed.  I didn’t think this was real, but if it was.  I turned to the dummy.  “Hey, please don’t tell anyone you saw me and I will be in your debt.  I will do anything you ask me to.  I swear.”  With that I slowly walked away from the dummy.  I could swear it’s eyes were following me.

 

The next room was extra long, being two rooms conjoined with a pathway.  I walked pass the first half of the room and was met with the room with spikes on the floor.  I thought about it.  I know the pathway but there is no guarantee that it will go down and not harm me.  So there were some possibilities.  This was a dream and the spikes would go down and let me cross.  This was dream, the spikes wouldn’t go down and I would die, most likely waking me up.  This is real and the spikes will go down and I will continue on this. . .whatever you call this.  Last but not least this is real, the spikes won’t go down, and I die.  I thought it over for a moment.  “Well, I don’t see a downside to crossing, so fuck it.”  Without hesitation I began to make my way across the spiked floor.  The spikes sunk into the ground as I stepped.  I walked up to the door and saw a long hallway with a pillar to the left.  On the right at the end of the hallway I saw someone in a striped shirt and brown hair.  I gasped.  I quickly put a hand over my mouth and moved to the side of the door and out of view from them.  I was unsure if they had heard me.

 

I then heard them talk, “Did you hear that?”  There was a pause.  “Okay, okay, you don’t have to be rude.”  Another pause.  “I swear I heard something though.”  I waited for five minutes freaking out inside.  I heard footsteps for a few seconds.  Then they stopped.  I took my phone, still in my shoe, and used its reflective surface to look into the hallway.  They were gone.  I was freaking out.  I sat there for another ten minutes before I got up to my feet and began to walk down the hallway.  This had to be fake.  The probability of me being here is so fucking low.  I know I had said things weren’t impossible, that shit was just highly, _highly_ , improbable.  But this. . .this is just so fucking improbable.  I reached the end of the  hall and peeped through the door opening.  They were gone.  I went into the side room that had the bowl of candy.  The bowl wasn’t on the floor.  This most likely isn’t a genocide run then.  I took a piece of candy and left.

 

I peeped through the hallway door.  I began to walk as I heard a click beneath me.  Looked at my feet and saw the floor seemed darker here.  That’s when I realized I fucked up.  “Fuck my-!”  I fell and landed onto a pile of leaves.  I sat up slightly groaning from the pain.  I got up took the door in front of me that led to some steps to go back up.  I got back up and looked through the door opening.  In this room the rock had already been pushed and the spikes were down.  I just walked past the room and into the next.  I walked through a hallway and saw to my left the floor got darker.  I remembered this room.  I remembered all of them but that’s not the point.  I knew the pattern.  And as long as I didn’t act retarded like I always do, I should be good.  I began to carefully walk.  I made it to the end without an incident.  I sighed.  In this next room all three big rocks, or where they small boulders?  Whatever, they were pushed into place.

 

I walked into the next room.  The cheese was there.  And the mouse hole was on the wall.  “The fuck is going on?”  I spoke in a quiet voice.  I walked pass and entered the room where one would meet Nabstablook.  He was not currently present.  I walked on pass.  I decided to not go into the room with the bake sale, ‘cause if this was real they would see me and spread the word of another human.  Why was I not letting anyone know of me?  Maybe cause all this was bat shit insane.  The next room had frogs.  They seemed to be napping.  I silently walked passed them.  The next room was the one where you had to fall down a floor and find the lever.  The door was already open.  I walked on.  Still freaking out inside.

 

The next room was the room with pillars and buttons.  The spikes were down so I just walked through the room and into the next.  I made my way to the room just before the entrance to Toriel’s house.  I entered the other room.  The toy knife that was on the ground was still there.  I gave a sigh of relief.  If this was real then at least Chara wasn’t controlling Frisk right now.  I walked away and walked toward the dead tree.  At least I think it was dead.  I walked until I was at the front of the house.  I could hear footsteps and talking.  I waited for around fifteen minutes before it go very quiet.  I slowly opened the door.  “Toriel and Frisk must be asleep.  Better take this chance to book it.”  I opened the door more so I could go through as I quickly and quietly walked down the stairs, down the hallway, and was met with a big pair of doors.  It took some effort to move the heavy ass doors.  I opened them enough for me to slip through.  I then tried to close the door again.  Not knowing if the door was completely closed or not I left and walked into the forest.  The snow was heavy.  I couldn’t really see.

 

After running aimlessly into the forest I leaned next to a tree.  I was far into the forest now.  I inspected the tree.  I wonder how far deep the snow is.  If it was at least five feet deep this would work.  I began to dig out the snow under the tree.  This snow was either really deep or it was just my area.  Using logic I deduced that it was only my area in this forest.  The snow was eight feet deep.  This was good.  I went to a different tree and began to break off big branches.  Once I had enough I piled them up above my hole I made.  I made the branches a tent like roof above the hole.  I made the branches interlock.  I was at this for twenty minutes.  I finally had a small shelter.  I piled up snow onto the branches so the random branches under a tree covering a hole wouldn’t stand out.  I did this and eventually I had a good shelter.  I had a small opening that I could fit through.  I entered my little home and put a branch on the opening.  I sat down and I huddled into my dress.

  
I gave a frustrated exhale.  “Why did I have to be in a dress?”  I just curled up into a ball and hoped for the best.  Hopefully this was a dream and I would wake up at home tomorrow.  I slowly fell asleep.  Having made the hole protected from the winds the temperature wasn’t as bad as it was outside.  I don’t know how long I was asleep but the sound of someone talking woke me up.  Their voice sounded like it was right next to me.  “How is there another human here?  It’s only ever Frisk.  Or Chara controlling Frisk!  What the. . ?”  The way they talked to themselves.  The tone in their voice.  I knew who it was.  Now.  How should I approach this without making Flowey panic and leave immediately?  I thought about it for a second.  You know what?  This is stupid but fuck it.  Eyes still closed, I opened my mouth to speak.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is short, I will see if I can make future chapters longer.


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Undertale

I opened my mouth to speak.  “You know it’s considered rude to barge into someone’s home and talk shhhhhhhmack about them.”  I almost swore in front of Asriel.  He is a kid after all.  I mean yes he has confessed to killing everyone but if you had the power he had you would to.  Anyone would.  Maybe not that day you got those powers.  Maybe not that year.  Hell maybe not even that decade.  But eventually, yes.  Anyways.  I had opened my eyes slight to see Flowey jerk away from my voice, having been startled.  He sunk into the ground and appeared two feet further away from me.  I yawned, stretched, and looked at him.  Still a bit drowsy.

 

“Sorry friend!  I just saw you here and thought I would keep you company!  Howdy! I’m-” I interrupted him.  “You’re Flowey, Flowey the flower.  You share LOVE all caps through your bullets you call friendliness pellets.”  Why had I told him this?  Because I knew if anyone would tell Frisk, or Chara that I was here it was Flowey.  I had to make him not talk.  And I had a plan.  If he knew I knew all this shit he would want to know more.  And I would tell him more, as long as he spoke to no one of my existence.

 

Flowey just stood there for a second trying to figure out what to say.  “And how do you know my name friend?”  He was trying to keep up the act.  “Because I know everything about this place.”  He gave a laugh.  “You can’t be serious now.”  I sighed.  “You are Flowey, before that you were Prince Asriel son of Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr, you had an adopted human sibling called Chara.  Something they did cause you to be a Flower.  You attacked any human that fell down here saying it was kill or be killed.  Frisk eventually fell here, you then found out Chara lived inside of them.  Every time there was a genocide run mostly due to Chara, you would help them out.  You are currently stuck in a loop of Resets.  A power you once had.”

 

Needless to say he was speechless.  He was so confused.  He kept opening and closing his mouth trying to find something to say.  He looked like a fish trying to breathe.  He eventually shook his flower head and looked at me.  His posture of friendliness was gone.  “How do you know so much?  Only Chara and Frisk know that.”  I chuckled.  “Well Asriel-” He cut me off.  “My name is Flowey.”  He seemed pissed off from my comment of calling him Asriel.  I nodded, “Okay then.  Flowey, I will gladly tell you everything.  Well, almost everything.  With one condition.”  He seemed suspicious, but was intrigued.  “What condition?”  I offered my hand so we could make a deal.  “I tell you what I know, and make things more fun around here if I can, and you don’t tell another being with or without a soul that I exist.  Oh, and you can only ask one question per day.  Now, do we have a deal?”

 

Flowey seemed to think about it.  He gave a sadistic smile for a second.  He then placed a thick vine with hundreds of sharp thorns over my hand.  “Sure!  Just give my vine a firm shake and it’s a deal.”  He smirked.  The thorns were placed in a way where no matter how I grabbed it I would get stabbed.  I smirked as well.  “Well played Flowey.  You get answers and you get to make me bleed.”  I lightly wrapped my hand around his vine about to shake his vine.  I then grabbed it firmly, and as expected multiple thorns stabbed my hand.  We shook hands. . . shook vines?  Whatever.  I then let go of the vine and stared at my hand.  Two thorns were still in my hand.  I laughed softly,  “Well ain’t this pleasant?”  Flowey saw the thorns on my hand.  “Here let me get that for you.”  He then forcefully tore them out that resulted in me yelling out in pain.  I quickly placed my non bleeding hand over my mouth to shut myself up.  I took the monster candy from before and ate it.  My wounds began to disappear.  A little screen came up that read ‘HP fully restored’.  I looked at Flowey.  “Hey, do you mind if I ask you some questions as well?  And also, i’m surprised you agreed to the one question per day rule.”  Flowey did the flower equivalent of a shrug.  “That just means I have to wait to get more answers out of you.  I am no stranger to waiting.  And yes you can ask questions but I won’t answer all your questions.”  I just nodded and lay back down.

 

I looked up at the ceiling.  “So want to do the first question?”  Flowey nodded his head.  “This is nearly useless to me but I am curious.”  I laughed a little.  Flowey gave me a questioning look.  “What?”  I laughed some more and calmed down.  “It’s just that there is a saying.  Curiosity killed the cat.  Hehe.  But boy can it kill _much_ more than just a mere cat.”  Flowey brushed my comment aside.  “So why are you wearing a dress?  Aren’t you male?”  I stifled laughter.  I looked at him.  “I am wearing a dress because some of my friends didn’t believe I would wear one.  They bet so I took their money, got this dress and here I am.  Also, aren’t Chara and Frisk gender neutral?  Why would you ask that?”  He stood there a second nodding at my answer.  “Well I just didn’t expect there to be a third gender neutral child falling down here.  From what I heard from Chara and Frisk, most people are  categorized as either male or female.”  I nodded.  “Now I do have a question for you.”  I thought about it for a moment.  “What is it like to die?  I mean, you died before you became Flowey so, what was that like?”  He seemed to think about it.  “I remember darkness.  Lots and lots of darkness.  And a falling sensation.  It felt like an eternity.  Then I woke up in my new body.”  I nodded.  Huh.  I looked at him. “Want to go outside and see if we spot Sans and Frisk?”  Flowey nodded.  I moved the branch that worked as a door.  Flowey appeared next to me.  “Know what way they would be?”  He motioned forward with his petal.  I nodded and walked.  I walked for five minutes before I was met with a path where the door started.

 

I looked around and saw nothing.  Flowey spoke up “Frisk is probably in Snowdin with smiley trashbag already.”  I shook my head no.  “No, the branch is still intact.  When Sans follows Frisk here he steps on that branch and breaks it.”  The door suddenly opened.  I quickly hid behind the trees.  There was a bunch of trees just next to the path so it was hard to see through the many trees.  Frisk had come out of the door.  I heard them talking, I assumed to Chara.  “The door was cracked slightly open.”  There was a pause.  “What do you mean so what?  It has never been open.  What did we do different that made it open?”  Another pause.  “No, but we have stayed with mom for longer than we have to so that shouldn’t have done anything.”

 

They kept walking as they heard the branch break behind them.  They gave a smile and kept walking.  Eventually Sans called them out and walked to them.  Frisk turned around and shook Sans’ hand.  The fart noise filled the air as Frisk couldn’t help but to laugh.  They started to talk.  Then I saw a snowball hit the back of Sans’ head.  I immediately looked at flowey to see him smirking.  I froze behind the tree as I hears Sans get closer.  I heard Frisk call him, “What was it?”  I could feels Sans’ presence just on the opposite side of the tree I was hiding behind.  He eventually began to walk away.  “didn’t see anything.  must have been some kids who thought it was funny.”  They both gave a soft laugh and walked away.  I glared at Flowey.

 

“Dude what the f-heck!?”  He gave me an innocent look.  “What?  I didn’t do anything.”  My eye twitched for a second.  I sighed.  “I knew you would be like this.  Hehe.  But this is how you do it.”  I moved closer to them.  They were about to cross underneath a big branch that was covered in snow.  I took out my phone ready to record this as Flowey gave me a confused look.  I grabbed a snowball and launched it to the branch that was covered in snow just as they were going to be right underneath it.

 

I could hear them talking when Sans asked something to Frisk.  “huh?  you hear somethin’ kiddo?”  They looked up as Frisk immediately dodged by jumping out of the way.  Sans wasn’t so lucky.  Frisk stood up and looked at Sans as he popped his head out of the snow.  Frisk fell onto the floor laughing.  I stopped recording and put my phone away.  Flowey seemed to have a smile on his face.

 

Once they were both out of earshot I laughed, and hard.  I looked at the recording.  Flowey seemed intrigued by my phone.  He looked at it.  “What’s that?”  I realized being stuck underground they didn’t have that much technology that humans had.  “This is a cell phone.  You can call someone who also has one wherever they are, can take pictures and videos, can store music, and a bunch more awesome shit.”  I thought about it for a second.  “Doesn’t Frisk have a phone?  The one Toriel gave them?”  He nodded but said that it didn’t look like my phone.  Then seemed to be in thought.  “Since when did humans start making phones like that?”  I thought about it.  I am most likely in another universe where these guys exist and I have no idea as to what the year is.  “Not sure.  I’m not completely sure about the history of this universe.”  Flowey just looked at me.  “This universe?  What do you  mean by that?”  I chuckled.  “You should ask me that tomorrow.  I only answer revealing question once per day.”  We watched Frisk and Sans walk away as I walked back home.  I looked at the trees.  Wonder if I could make some sort of tree house.

 

**The Next Day**

 

I was looking down to the ground.  I was high up, like way high up.  I had made small rooms on trees, multiple trees, that connected with bridges.  Flowey gave me some vines so I could use it as rope, and in turn he got to slap me today, whenever he wanted and as many times as he wanted.  Isn’t he so generous?  Anyways I began to climb down the tree and jumped off eight feet above the ground.  I landed and did a roll as to distribute the impact across my body, and so I wouldn’t sink into the snow that was deeper here.  I had worked on it the remaining of the day yesterday.  I went to sleep up here.  I had a total of five rooms up here.  One room per tree.  I was on the ground and looked at Flowey.

 

“You sure you don’t want to see the view from up there?”  He gave me an ‘are you serious’ look.  “I can’t go up there.  There’s no dirt.”  I hummed in response.  I quickly got some wood, and used some of his sharp thorns as nails and made a decent size square pot.  I filled it up with dirt.  “Here, get in.”  He just stared at me.  “Get in there where I have no free movement and you could kill me by dropping me down?  No.”  I rolled my eyes.  “I could never kill you Flowey.  Too many people love and are in love with you.”  He just gave this ‘what’ look.  “Besides you could still summon your vines right?  You can use that as a weapon to attack me if you think I am going to harm you.”  Flowey seemed to think it over before sighing.  “Fine.”  He got into the pot and slapped me.  I sighed.  The shit I get for asking him favors.  I laughed internally.  I held him with one arm and began to climb the tree.  We got to the top after a minute of climbing.  I held him up so he could see the view.  You could see all of Snowdin.  Hehe.  Snowdin appeared to be snowed in.  Man I suck.

 

I just sat on the wobbly bridge with my legs dangling off.  Flowey was on my lap looking out over the trees.  “Isn’t it such a nice and calming view?”  Flowey didn’t respond but I think I saw him do a small nod.  We just sat there in silence for a small while when I remembered a small Undertale comic that had a joke in it.  I fucking have to do it now.  “Hey Flowey?”  He looked at me, “What?”  I pretended to be in thought for a quick second.  “Asgore is your dad, right?”  He gave me a questioning look.  “I mean, I guess?”  I nodded.  “So does that make you. . .”  I paused and smirked at him, “A _son_ flower?”  He just stood there frozen for a second.

 

He then turned completely to me, made eye contact, and slapped me with a vine as hard as he could.  I was shoved back by the slap and the bridge moved a lot.  I tried to grab onto something and saw Flowey fall off.  “Flowey!”  Not even thinking I immediately jumped down after him.  I caught up to him half way down the fall.  I grabbed him, clutched him by my chest and made my back face down.  I felt a hard, and I mean HARD impact.  My arms went loose as Flowey safe in his pot fell of my chest and onto the ground.  He seemed shocked and stared at me in disbelief.  I coughed up blood.  I was trying to focus on something that wasn’t my pain.  Then I blacked out.

 

**Later**

 

Who knows how many hours later I woke up.  I tried to sit but my body felt exhausted and forced me to lie back down.  I saw that branches that were mostly leaves where bellow my body, head, and on top of me.  I could guess to be used as a mattress, pillow, and blanket.  I looked around me.  “Flowey?”  Nothing.  I changed my posture so I could lay down more comfortable.  I laid there for around five minutes when Flowey popped up.  I looked at him and asked him the first thing that came to my mind.  “Are you okay?”  He looked at me.  He seemed confused.  “Yes.”  He turned his head away.  His voice seemed a little quieter than usual.  Before I could say something about it he asked me a question.  “Why?”  I gave him a confused look.  “Why what?”  He turned to face me again.  “Why did you save me?  You could have died.”

 

How to explain this.  “Because Flowey, you’re my friend.  I care about you.”  He seemed angry.  “No, no one cares about me.”  Can I help him?  “What about Frisk?  What about Toriel and Asgore?”  He refused to make eye contact with me.  “Asgore and Toriel don’t know me like this or what I have done.  And Frisk only helps me so they could have their happy ending.”  Did he actually think this?  “You can’t actually believe that.”  He didn’t respond.  We sat in uncomfortable silence.  He spoke up in a small voice “Sorry.”  I didn’t hear him right.  “What was that?”  He turned slightly towards me, “I said. . .sorry.”

  
I moved closer to him and brought him into a hug.  “You don’t have anything to apologize for.”  He didn’t fight it but it was more than obvious he was uncomfortable with physical contact and display of emotion.  I hugged him for ten seconds before letting him go.  “I’ma go back to sleep and hope that my pain goes away.  Good night Flowey.”  He didn’t say anything.  He just stood there, facing away from me.  I stared at him for a while before I turned and slept facing the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see a mistake please tell me so I can fix it.


	3. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale

It has been about three and a half days since I slept in pain and Flowey had apologized.  He hasn’t showed up since.  I am a little worried I might have said or done something I shouldn’t have.  I was still in my little shelter.  I got out of my shelter and looked around.  “Flowey?”  Nothing.  If Flowey hadn’t left I would most likely be freaking out about my size, but Flowey was more important right now.  “Flowey please, are you there?”  Still nothing.

 

I felt eyes staring at me.  I quickly turned around and heard a noise.  I walked forward and saw the snow had been disturbed.  Was he watching me?  “Flowey please!”  Nothing.  “Look, i’m sorry if I did or said anything I shouldn’t have.  I’m sorry okay?  Just please come back.”  Nothing.  I sighed.  I walked back to my little shelter and laid down just next to the roof of the shelter.  I lay there for a  minute on my side.  Flowey then popped up in front of me.  I immediately sat up.  My first reaction was to hug him.  I was about to too, but then I remembered I had done that just before he left.  Is that why he left?  I just sat there unsure what to say.

 

We both sat there in uncomfortable silence.  He seemed to want to say something.  “Why did yo-”  He cut me off.  “I want to make a new deal.”  I was unsure as to how to respond.  “I. . .uh. . . sure?”  I could see that he was trying to avoid eye contact with me.  “I want to be able to ask you more than one question a day.”  I opened my mouth but he silenced me with a motion of his leaf.  “I want to ask you more than one, as many as I want. . .but. . .you don’t have to answer all of them if you don’t want to.”  He gave me a vine, one with no thorns, to shake.  I moved my hand forward to shake but he retracted the vine.  “And the very first question I give you, you have to be completely honest.  So do we have a deal?”  He gave me the vine again.  Be honest?  What was he going to ask?  I shook his vine.

 

“Okay so my first question- and remember you have to be honest.”  I nodded.  He looked away.  “Did you mean it when you called me your friend?  When you said you cared about me?”  That’s what he wanted to ask me?  I gave a smile.  “Of course Flowey.  I know I lie a fuuudge ton, but I never lie when I say I care about someone.”  He gave a small nod.  I stood up to my recently new full height,  “Flowey.  I challenge you to a snowball fight.”  He gave me a questioning glance.  I rolled my eyes in response.  “C’mon, it’ll be fun!”  He shrugged.  Thankfully where my house was there was a nice little clearing and no trees were in the way.  The clearing was around forty to fifty feet wide.  My new height was messing with my capability of telling distance accurately.  But regardless it was a decent amount of space.  Flowey wasted no time in scooping up snow with big leaves on vines and throwing them at me.

  


**Meanwhile With Frisk**

 

Frisk had been in Snowdin for more than usual.  They didn’t exactly want to rush and fight Undyne.  They liked the calm atmosphere of Snowdin.  Sure it was cold and their shirt was somewhat loose but it was warm on the inside which helped with the cold.  They were walking back to the door from where Toriel’s house was.  They felt sad that Toriel thought that she would never see them again.  But they knew once it was all over they could live happy again.  They frowned.  At least for a day or two.  Neither Frisk nor Chara knew why, but sometimes they wouldn’t Reset and after one or two days the world did it, as if automatically.  As if someone else was in control of when the world Reset.

 

They knew Sans knew of the Resets.  In a timeline they had told him once that they weren’t always in control.  But he didn’t really believe them.  He had said, ‘well if it’s not you, then who?’  They did not have an answer for that.  Chara told Frisk to stop thinking about it.  “Why though?  We used to think we were in control.  But we aren’t.  Are we supposed to find a way to save Asriel as well so we could finally live in peace?”  Chara pointed out how ridiculous that was.  Frisk wasn’t sure though.  They began to walk back to Snowdin when they heard . . .laughter?  “What?”

 

They turned peeped between the trees but saw nothing.  Chara told Frisk that they were hearing things but was interrupted by more laughter.  The laughter was faint.  Frisk grew curious and began to walk into the forest.  Sans was in Snowdin.  He had seen Frisk go into the forest and wondered why.  So he decided to follow them.

 

After a while Frisk got to clearing and saw a human around nine years old playing with Flowey.  Why was there another person?  And what was Flowey planning to do with them?  Frisk knew Flowey could be cruel at times.  Sans teleported to the opposite side of the clearing as to not give himself away to either Frisk or the other two.  Why was there another human here?  Sans was confused.  And something about that Flower didn’t go well with Sans.  He could remember past timelines with the help of his machine.  But he couldn’t remember all of it.  Something about the flower, he knew it was familiar.  But why?

 

**Back To Main Character’s PoV**

 

I was having fun playing with Flowey.  I was acting like a child.  Then again given my current form, I think I was.  We played for another minute before I called time out.  “Timeout, timeout!”  I was laughing and I lay on the snow.  I gave an exhale.  “Wow it’s been years since I have had this much fun.  And years since I have said ‘timeout’.”  I chuckled a bit and pondered.  “Well it’s been a while since I have done the stuff I did today.  Like a long friggin time”  Flowey gave me a look.

 

Right.  He was going to ask.  “It couldn’t have been that long.  What are you, nine?  Ten?”  I sat up cross legged.  How do I answer this?  “I am now.  I think.  Do I look nine?”  That gave him another question.  “What do you mean now?”  How to go about this?  “Remember when you asked me about my cell phone and since when humans started to make them like mine?  Then I said I didn’t know the history of this universe?”  He nodded.  “Yeah, that’s because i’m pretty sure don’t belong in this universe.”  He still seemed confused.

 

Explanation time I guess.  “Do you know what a universe is Flowey?”  He shook his head no.  I nodded.  I stood up and wobbled a little.  “God damn I have to get use to the height of this body.”  I cleared my throat and got a stick that was on the ground.  With the stick I drew a circle the size of a soccer ball onto the snow.  “This is the universe we are in right now.  It is not this size obviously I am drastically scaling it down.  The universe is infinite and if it’s not it is about as close as you can get to infinity.  Everything you know exists here.  You, Chara, Frisk, Sans, your parents, the world, and other galaxies and solar systems.”  He nodded in understanding.  I drew another circle.  “Now there is a theory that there is more than one universe.  I am a strong believer in this theory.  This means that there is another universe that can be similar and different”

 

He nodded again.  “For example you could be a girl in this one.  Sans could be taller in this one.  Gaster might not have been forgotten in this one.”  He gave me a questioning look.  “Who’s Gaster?”  I face palmed.  “Right he was forgotten here too.”  I coughed awkwardly.  Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something blue.  Like a light.  I turned around and saw nothing.  Whatever.  “Not important, if you really want to know I will tell you another day.  But basically there are just an infinite amount of universes.  Here’s a different way to explain in like they do in many worlds theory.”  Using the stick I drew a line about three feet in length.

 

“I can explain this one using a tree.”  He looked at the line.  “Little offense but that’s a terrible tree.”  I gave him a deadpan stare.  “It’s not done.”  He ‘oh’d and nodded gesturing me to continue.  “So trees have branches correct?  Well imagine as your life progresses you go up the tree.”  He gave me a questioning stare.  “It will make sense in a second, hold up.”  He rolled his eyes.  “So as your life goes on, you move up this tree.  Let’s say you face a choice.  Slapping me or not.”  I leaned close to him and motioned for him to slap me.  He did but very lightly.  I laughed.  “Sure I guess that counts.  Anyways.  That was a choice.  With each choice you are met with another branch.  Or to put it in another way, a fork in the road.  You chose to slap me.  Now out there exist a universe where you didn’t chose to slap me.  You just chose to to not participate in that universe.”

 

He nodded again.  “But there aren’t only two outcomes with a choice.  You could have slapped me harder.  You could have said no then slapped me last second.  You could have said yes and last second decided to not slap me.”  He nodded.  “So there are an infinite amount of universes.  Some people say it is finite.  I don’t think so.  But even if it is you sure as hell won’t get to count every single one by the end of nineteen sexdecillion lifetimes. And yes I did say that many just to have an excuse to say sex.”  He gave me a funny look.  “You don’t know what sex is?”  He shook his head.  I awwed.  “Omfg you are so innocent!”  He gave me a deadpan expression.  “I have killed every monster down here time and time again, and you think I’m innocent?”  I chuckled.  “Anyone can kill.  Hell even I have.  But at least I know what sex is.  And I am eighty nine percent sure Frisk knows what it is too because Chara has a high possibility of knowing, like a ninety seven percent.”

 

He seemed a little annoyed.  “Well what is it?”  I gave him an incredulous look.  “I’m not going to tell you!  If you’re parents found out they would kill me!  Well not literally. . .I think?  They have killed them before. . .”  I got lost in my train wreck of thought for a second as I snapped out of it.  “What were we talking about?”  He gave me this look.  “Sex.”  I shook my head.  “No, before that.”  He seemed to wonder before saying I had finished explaining the multiverse.  “Okay.  Anyways, I have an idea.”  He gestured me to continue.  “Attack me with one of your friendliness pellets.”  He gave me a look as if to say I was crazy.  “You have no food to heal you.  And we don’t know how much health you have.  I could kill you in one hit.”  I rolled my eyes.  “Fine, how do I view my stats?  My hp, lv, exp, all that shhhhhhtuf.”  Almost swore in front of him again.

 

Flowey seemed to be in thought.  “It normally just appears for Frisk when they Save but I think I saw them move their left hand in a downward motion from around their chest and the information appeared.”  Huh, so like it happens in Sword Art Online.  I thought about it.  Well I was in a game.  Kind off.  This is real but a game in my universe, so it’s not a game here, but then- you know what?  Not going to question this shit.  Curiosity can kill more than a cat.

 

I did the motion as my stats appeared.  Some stuff immediately caught my attention.  My name had four question marks that seemed to be glitching.  So did my gold and lv.  “The question marks are a little unsettling.”  He pointed to my hp as my eyes went wide.  I had one hundred hp.  He looked at me questioningly.  “Hey don’t look at me, I don’t have Jack shhhhip of information.”  I tapped the option that read Stat.  My attack read question marks that were also glitching out.  Along with my defense, weapon, and armor.

 

Flowey and I just stared at each other.  “This makes me second guess my making you attack me.”  He glanced at me slightly, still looking at my stats.  “Why?”  I still couldn’t believe my stats.  “I wanted you to attack me so my Soul would come out.  But what Soul has these stats?”  He seemed to be in thought.  He brought out a few pellets.  “With your permission?”  I nodded.  The pellets attacked me as my Soul appeared in front of me.  Flowey and I stared at my Soul in astonishment.  “It’s. . .black?”  Flowey said that more as a question than statement.  My hp changed to ninety five out of one hundred.  Then it started to heal.  We just stared, not sure what was going on.  I spoke up, “I can heal myself?  What in the name of Jane is going on?”  He gave me a questioning look.  “Jane?”  I shook my head no.  “Don’t ask.”  We just stared at it for a second.

  
I put my hands in my face and exhaled.  “You know what?  I am not going to do this shhhhiz right now.  I'ma go to sleep.  Wake up tomorrow, and we will discuss this then.”  He nodded.  I moved the branch to my house.  “Why did you make this again?”  I yawned.  “To hide.  To use the snow that was already there to conserve energy and not waste it making walls.  Also with the roof it protected me from the wind.”  Flowey gave me this look.  “How do you know this?  I don’t think a normal nine year old would learn or think all this.”  I chuckled.  “Like I said.  I am nine now and here.  Back in my universe I am older.  But I won’t say how much.  Because if this another universe then I can start fresh here.  And I would rather forget my past.”  I yawned again.  “I’ll share some things I might know about this tomorrow.  Till then, night.  Or morning.  I can’t tell what time of day it is down here but it has felt like a day.”  Flowey nodded.  “Night.”  I hugged him for a quick second before getting into my shelter and closing the roof.  I landed onto my bed Flowey had made which was actually very comfortable.  I brought the makeshift blanket on me and went to sleep.  Wondering how tomorrow would play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you see a mistake so I can fix it.


	4. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Undertale

I woke up in a fright.  What the hell did I just dream about?  I was hyperventilating.  Whatever, probably not important.  I didn’t see Flowey in my frosty humble abode.  Wonder where he went.  I sat up stretched and yawned.  I stretched my legs a little when Flowey popped up.  “Hey Flowey how’s it go-”  He cut me off.  “Sans and Frisk know you are here.”  I froze.   Aww shiiiiiiiiiiit dawg.  “How do you know this?”  He told me how after I went to sleep he was about to leave when he heard a twig snap.  He didn’t pay much attention but he did hear footsteps walking away.  He sunk into the ground and popped up behind a tree.  It was Frisk talking to sans.

 

**Yesterday, Frisk’s PoV**

 

Frisk just stood there.  They were unsure how to react.  The more this other kid said the more confused they were.  How did this other kid know about them and Chara?  About their mom and dad?  About Gaster?  And what was up with their stats?  Frisk would have assumed the kid was a him but they were wearing a dress.  Maybe they were agender a swell?  Frisk wasn’t sure.  When the kid had said Gasters name they saw Sans’ eye flame bright blue.  He had caught the attention of the other kid.  He turned to look but Sans quickly hid behind a tree, trying to cover his flaming eye with his hand.

 

They kept talking.  They talked about other universes.  That they weren’t from here.  From this universe.  When Sans’ eye stopped flaring blue Frisk waved to get his attention.  He looked at saw them.  He walked behind a tree to his left and suddenly appeared next to Frisk.  They began to talk in a low voice about this new kid.  Once the kid had said they would say more tomorrow and went to sleep Sans and Frisk began to walk away.  They had stepped on a small twig making a snapping sound but hoped Flowey wouldn’t notice.  They began to converse on what they had just seen and heard while Flowey was behind a tree listening to everything.

 

**Back To Present Time**

 

Flowey told me what they had been talking about.  Sans had asked Frisk who Chara was but Frisked refused to answer.  So Sans was wondering who that was.  He also overheard that Sans and Frisk planned to come again today and hear me talk.  “They should be here in about eight minutes.”  I nodded. “Also, they brought something up I would like to know.”  I raised a brow.  “And what would that be my flowery friend?”  He thought back to Frisks question.  “Do you consider yourself a guy or a girl?”  I burst out laughing.  I was about to say the obvious answer but I stopped myself.  I thought of something that made me smirk.  “I will let you decide that.”  He seemed confused. “What do you mean by that?”  I laughed some more and responded, “It means I won’t say what I consider myself.  But you can address me as a she or he, I don’t really care.”  He didn’t seem happy with my answer but didn’t say anything else.

 

I thought about how to go about this, now knowing that Frisk and Sans know.  If I played my cards right, this could benefit me greatly, or at least in the long run.  But I had to play this right.  I told Flowey to act like we didn’t know they were there.  He just agreed.  I told him I would lay down outside and he would be hiding behind a tree waiting for them to come.  Once they did he would wait another thirty seconds before popping up.  I got out of my home shelter thing and laid down on the snow.  I was there for around ten minutes.  Then Flowey appeared.

 

“Morning Flowey.”  He nodded.  “Morning.”  I sat upright cross legged and stretched my arms out.  “So, i’m sure you had like a shhhhhick ton on questions yesterday.”  He rolled his eyes.  “You don’t have to censor yourself in front of me you know.”  When did he figure that out?  “Only if you don’t repeat the shhhtuff I say.”  He rolled his eyes in annoyance.  “Yeah sure whatever.”  I nodded.  “Jolly good mate!  Also, before we start with this Q and A type thing I want you to go look for Sans.”  He seemed confused.  “Just look for him by the sentry post by waterfall.  If he is there then that means Frisk has gotten to that point.  Meaning they are not here in Snowdin anymore and I don’t have to worry about being too loud and them hearing us or some shit like that.”  He nodded.  He sunk into the ground and I waited for around half a minute before he popped up.  “He’s there.”  So he teleported there huh?  Hehe.  “Good to know.”

 

I stretched out a little more.  “So.  First question?”  He seemed to be in thought.  “How do you know so much about us if you come from a different universe?”  I wonder if that was his question or one from Sans or Frisk.  “That’s because everything here is a game to me.  And not a game like it is to Chara.  Like it is literally a game.  In my universe Frisk’s and or Chara’s, depending on who is in control of Frisk’s body, adventure in the underground is a game.  You guys are pixels on a screen.  The game was made by some guy named Toby Fox.”

 

Flowey took this information in.  “So this Fox created us?”  I shook my head.  “No I don’t think so.  I think that maybe in his sleep he had glimpses of this universe, and thought ‘hey, that would make one good game that touched on a lot of topics’ and then decided to make it.”  Flowey gave me a questioning look.  “Topics?”  I nodded.  “Yeah like a fuck ton.  Sans with depression.  Frisk with that possibility of being suicidal,”  I leaned into him, “btw I am both,”  I sat back upright chuckling lightly as if a joke, “Lesbians and gays like Alphys and Undyne, or like Gaurds 01 and 02.  Anxiety like Alphys.  Being under pressure because people look up to you like Asgore, the list goes on for a while.  You just gotta look.”

 

He nodded.  “So that’s how you know us?”  I did a so so motion with my hand.  “Kind off.  I know a lot more due to fanfics.”  He didn’t know what that was.  “Fanfics is like a fictional story.  People would write stories on the internet.  Some of them about this game, which is called Undertale.  People come up with several background stories to explain Chara and why they be a murderous fuck.  Why Frisk had come here when they knew people didn’t come back.  The mystery of Gaster.  A lot of people did their own but the majority agreed on some things.”  He asked what things.

 

I took a deep breath and exhaled.  “Well it’s widely accepted that Frisk came down here either because of family problems or because they were sick of humanity.  The same goes for Chara.  Widely accepted that Gaster’s past varies.  In some universes he is the father of Sans and Papyrus.  In others they are merely co-workers.  But it is accepted that a machine they were working on sent Gaster into the void and everyone but Sans forgot.”  I stopped talking as I face palmed.

 

Flowey looked at me questioningly.  “What?”  I had forgotten.  “Undertale AU’s.  It had completely slipped my mind.”  He asked me what an AU was.  “AU stand for alternate universes.  There’s Undertale, Undefell, Flowerfell, Reapertale, Littletale, Humantale, Inktale, Storyshift, Underswap, Genderswap, and the list goes on.  There are a lot of them.”  He asked me what some of them where.  “I do remember Underfell was basically good was bad and bad was good.  You were nice to Frisk while everyone else was dead set on killing them.  In some versions of it Mettaton is bipolar.  Built to destroy humans but didn’t want to.  In Reapertale, Sans is the god of death, Toriel the goddess of life,  can’t remember what Frisk and Chara were there but they didn’t share a body from what I read.  Littletale, is basically like Undertale but everyone is smoll a$ fk m8.  Genderswap is self explanatory.  Storyshift is basically switching the characters roles.  Like Alphys would take Toriels role, Sans could be king, Undyne could be Burger Pants, Frisk and Chara could take the skelebros place.  Basically shifting roles.”

 

Flowey nodded.  “In all of the stories I have read I have only ever seen two instances where someone had a black heart.”  Flowey was intrigued.  “In one the color stood for Hatred, the second didn’t say, but both were powerful as fuck.  They could become a God if they really wanted.  They could destroy universes in an instant if they tried.  So yeah, I know it would be cool to have powers and shit but I think I like me being completely normal.”  He asked me why.  “Because, humans and vast amounts of power with virtually no one stopping them,”  I did a thumbs down motion with my left hand.  “It normally ends with the person abusing and misusing their powers.  I don’t care who it is, if they are at least one percent human and have power over others with and no one stops them, they eventually go corrupt with power.  That’s why humans got tyrants.  Which are absolute rulers who can do that they want.  And that’s why people grouped together and brutally killed tyrants.  Sometimes the same will happen with kings and queens, but not always.  Some were just rulers and listened to the voice of the people, others just wanted more power.”

 

I suddenly felt something hit me, like I was hit by a bus, no a train going full speed.  I began to fall to the ground and clutched my head in pain.  Flowey used his vines catch me and lower me slowly to the ground.  It was like I could feel unimaginable amounts of pure power.  I felt something very, very wrong about that.  Something with that kind of strength should not exist.  I was like that for about fifteen seconds.  It was over as I gasped for air.  “What happened?  Are you okay?”  I showed him one finger as to tell him to give me a minute.  He seemed to understand and just stood there.

 

After about a minute I was breathing normally and got back on my feet.  “What happened?”  Where do I begin?  “I don’t know.  I felt like something hit me, like a train fucking ran me over.  It was as if I could feel vast amounts of power radiating from something.”  He gave me a confused look.  “Vast amounts of power?”  I shook my head.  I wasn’t sure.  “I don’t know how to explain it.  But yeah.  Did you ever feel anything when you absorbed everyone's soul except Frisks when you became God of Hyperdeath?”  He nodded.  “Yeah, i’m guessing something like that, but way more intense.”  I think fear was evident on my face.  “If it is power I just felt. . . something that could give off that power should not exist.”  I stood up and stumbled.  For some reason I felt exhausted.  “Hey Flowey?  Im'a take a nap.  Wake me up in about an hour, I feel e. . .ex. . .exhau-”  I fell over as my vision went dark.

 

**Frisk’s PoV**

 

Frisk watched as the kid almost collapsed onto the floor.  Flowey caught them in his vines.  His vines didn’t appear to have any thorns.  Using his vines he moved the kid to the home that was improvised in the snow.  Flowey moved the branch that served as a door and lowered the other human gently into it.  Flowey proceeded to move the branch back to cover the opening.  Flowey moved some snow onto the branch to hide the branch from view.  Then Flowey sank into the floor and disappeared from view.  Chara had felt something similar to what the kid said too, but didn’t tell Frisk.  Both Frisk and Sans moved a few feet away.

  
Once they were a good distance away Sans spoke up.  “what did the kid mean when they said whether you or this chara was in control of your body?”  Frisk looked away and shook their head no.  They clearly didn’t want to talk about it.  Sans however wanted to know.  Mostly due to the fact that this new kid had called Chara a murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes? Point them out if you want them fixed.


	5. It’s Maa@aaagic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I own Undertale, then you clearly haven't been reading my notes. 'Caus I don't

I woke up.  I didn’t feel as exhausted.  I got up, stretched and  yawned for a second.  I was thirsty.  While Flowey had left a few days ago I had found a river  about ten feet past where my clearing ended to my left.  The top of the river was frozen and covered in snow.  The river was about thirteen feet wide and very deep.  I stood up and got out of my shelter.  I walked before I fell over and face planted.  I groaned.  “Fuck my new body.”  At least since  I fell in snow it wasn’t to hard of a face plant.  I stood back up and began to walk to the small river.

 

I took out my phone from my shoe and turned it on.  I scrolled through the long ass list of downloads.  I had my music in folders.  One labeled ‘Undertale’, and the other labeled ‘Everything Else’.  I clicked ‘Everything Else’.  I had a few more folders with band names for music of the same band if I had more that five downloaded songs of that band.  I scrolled through the music that wasn’t under a folder with a band name.  I smirked as I found a random song.  I played it and placed it on the ground two feet to my left.  There was a silence before ‘Spooky Scary Skeletons Remix’ by The Living Tombstone.

 

I moved the snow covering the ice with my hand.  I tapped the ice with my knuckles.  It didn’t feel too thick.  I slammed my fist down onto it as the ice broke and a hole that exposed the running river was now there.  I held my hand as I felt pain shoot through it.  I got over the pain and cupped my hands to hold the water as I brought my hands down into the freezing water.  I brought my hands up to my face as I took a sip.  I did this as Flowey popped up.  “What are you doing?”  I shook my head no.  “No, it’s ‘ _water_ you doing’.”  He did not seem impressed.

 

I rolled my eyes.  I brought a handful of water and splashed it onto my face.  I gasped as the cold hit me.  That managed to wake me up.  “I was drinking water from this here small river.”  He nodded.  He seemed to be in thought before he brought a leaf up to his mouth slightly gasping.  “You haven’t eaten in a week!”  I laughed.  His confusion made me laugh harder but I calmed down.  “Trust me Flowey,  I am more than used to not eating for a _month_ so a week is nothing to me.”  He was more confused now.  “Why are you used to not eating for so long?”  I remembered my ‘parents’.  “I’d rather not talk about it.  Like I said, if this is a new universe then I can start again.  And I would like to forget my past.”

 

Flowey nodded.  “What’s this music?”  I chuckled.  “It’s a downloaded song I have on my phone called ‘Spooky Scary Skeletons Remix’ by someone called The Living Tombstone.  Think it would fit Sans and Paps well.  But their songs are already good.”  Flowey asked me what I meant by their songs.  “Well I mean their songs by the songs that play in the game when you fight either Sans or Papyrus.  One fight’s Papyrus regardless of if it’s a pacifist run, neutral run, or genocide run.  His theme is- you know what let me show you.”  I went back to the two folders for my songs and clicked the one labeled ‘Undertale’ then clicked the folder labeled ‘Instrumental’ and lastly clicked the one labeled ‘Game Soundtrack’.  I scrolled through the music and clicked Papyrus’ theme.  It played as Flowey listened.  “Papyrus’ theme is called Bonetrousle.”

 

It played for about thirty second as Flowey had listened.  I ended the video and scrolled through until I found Sans’ song.  I played it.  “This is Sans’ theme when you fight him called Megalovania.  You can only hear it at the end of a genocide run performed by Frisk at first but then after Frisks gives Chara their Soul to get back their friends and loved ones.  Then after that it’s Chara who takes over Frisks body and murderizes everyone down here.”  Flowey appeared to raise a brow.  However that worked, he was a flower.  “Murderize?”  I crossed my arms.  “I just woke up, don’t judge me and my vocab.”

 

He just looked at me.  “You know, for saying you’re older you sure do act like a kid.”  I rolled my eyes.  Then I thought about it.  I was acting the way I acted as a kid before they died.  I was acting like before.  I leaned over to see my face in the reflection of the water.  My face looked like mine back when I was nine.  “What?”  I began to clear a big section of snow and revealed the ice.  “Flowey I need you got make vines with hundreds of thorns to cut the ice and take a big chunk of ice leaning onto the tree so I can use it as a mirror.”  He seemed confused but did as I said.  He leaned the five foot piece of ice on a tree to my left.  I looked at my reflection.

 

“What is it?”  Flowey was confused.  “My reflection.  I look exactly like I did when I was nine.”  He still seemed confused.  “So what?”  So what?  “It means that I am not in a new body, this _is_ my body, only back when I was nine.  There’s one way to know for sure.”  I muttered that last sentence but I am pretty sure Flowey heard it.  I moved my hands and touched the skin under my jaw.  I felt two circular spots where the skin wasn’t the same texture than the rest.  Flowey saw it.  “What’s that?”  I just slowly passed my fingers over the scar.  “That my friend is two scars after being shot there.”  Flowey was surprised.

 

He had told me before when we talked alone that he knew about most human weapons because of what Chara told him.  “You got shot?”  I waved a hand dismissively.  “Yeah.  On two separate occasions.  Doctors said it was a miracle.  That I should be thankful that I was alive.”  Flowey seemed amazed.  “And of course you were completely thankful for being alive right?”  I didn’t respond as Flowey moved and made direct eye contact with me.  “Right?”  I sighed.  “Well, there is one more thing to prove this is my body.”  I moved my dress to see my chest and saw my scar.  “Yep there’s the third scar.”  I nodded but then thought about it.  “Wait a second.  I got this third scar after I was nine.”  I was completely confused.  Were the other scars here on my body as well?  They happened after I was nine, so. . .?

 

I just stared at it.  “How did you get your scars?”  I re adjusted my dress.  “Well the one on my chest I got from a man called Arthur,” I said Arthur with a certain hatred in my voice, “And the two bullet scars was from the same man, a random stranger.  Still surprised I ran into him again years later after the first shot.”  Flowey was very interested in my story.  “Was anyone else with you when he shot you?  Did anyone die?”  I could feel a expression of pain flash rapidly across my face.  “I don’t like talking, or even thinking about my past.  But this is all I will say.”  I looked my reflection in the ice.  “Curiosity can kill much more than just a cat.”

 

There was a long silence as the air felt tense.  I lightly laughed.  “Anyways, want to hear some music for this game?”  Flowey was confused.  “Music for this game?”  I nodded.  “Yeah I keep saying, this is a game in my universe.  So how about we hear some music that people either made for this game or just changed the lyrics from another song to fit the game.”  He nodded.  I think he knew I wanted to change the subject and move on to a less depressing topic.

 

I took out my phone and clicked the folder labeled Undertale.  I then clicked the folder labeled fan made.  I scrolled through and saw one I liked.  “This one is great.  This one is a song that comes from a series but someone changed the lyrics to fit Undertale.  More specifically Sans’ point of view in the battle when he fight either Frisk or Chara in genocide.”  I clicked play as it took a second to load.  “I don’t normally sing, but for you Flowey I will.”  I laughed.  “Though be warned my singing once deafened a childhood friend of mine, and that is not a joke or exaggeration.  I deafened Julie for an entire hour.  So you do have permission to choke me to stop my horrid singing.”  Stronger Than You (Sans Parody) by djsmell started playing.  I sung the first lines which was his Sans’ dialogue.  My voice matched the voice of the song exactly.  I paused the song.

 

Flowey stared at me in confusion.  “Did my voice sound bad?”  He shook his head no.  “I thought you said you had a terrible voice.”  I nodded.  “I did.  That is _not_ how I sing.  That is freaky.  I sounded exactly like the person who sings it in the video.  Odd.  Whatever, I have learned not to question to many things.  Let’s get on with the song.”  I restarted the song.

 

“ It’s a beautiful day outside ”  My back faced Flowey

 

“ Birds are singing, flowers are blooming ”  I tried to think of a terrifying face I could make for Flowey in the line that was soon to come.

 

“ On days like this, kids like you. . . ”  I decided on a face that could be considered creepy or scary.  I couldn’t do much though with my young body.

 

“ **Should be burning in hell** ”  I turned around and gave Flowey the most psychotic and sadistic looking smile I could muster.  It must have been good because he actually flinched back.

 

“ Turn around kid, it’d be a crime ”  I continued to sing in my new singing voice.

 

“ If I had to go back on the promise that I made for you ”  I said that line thinking of Chara and Frisk.

 

“ So don’t step over that line ”  I turned back around to Flowey who seemed to be looking at my face.  He seemed confused.

 

“ Or else friend, you’re gonna have a **bad time** ”  I gave him a confused look.  He looked around for something.

 

“ But kids like you don’t play by the rules ”  I just watched him look around.

 

“ And guys like me, it ain’t easy to be played for fools ”  He got vines with two big leafs and cupped water into them.

 

“ So let’s go let the room get chiller ”  He brought it up to me and motioned for me to look at it.

 

“ Let’s go **dirty brother killer** ”  I looked at my reflection and swatted the water away.  My left eye was flaming blue.  Just like Sans.

 

“ Go ahead and try to hit me if you’re able ”  I quickly turned to face the ice that served as my mirror.  My eye was flaming.  And brightly.

 

“ Guess you’ve figured now that Mercy’s of the table ”  I stumbled back a little in shock, still singing for some reason.

 

“ I can tell you’re getting really sick of trying ”  I tripped on something and was about to fall into the river.  Flowey wouldn’t have time to catch me and I was wishing I would fall on land and not freezing cold water.

 

“ But I think you’re just mad you keep dying ”  I closed my eyes and waited for impact as I hit snow.  Snow?  What?  I looked around and saw I was in front of the mirror.

 

“ You’re not gonna win, we’ll be here forever ”  Had I teleported?

 

“ Fighting in this judgment hall together ”  I didn’t know how to feel about this if I did just teleport.

 

“ And I know you just Reset each time I beat ya ”  I wonder if I could do it again?

 

“ But i’ll always be right back here to meet ya ”  I focused on teleporting to the other side of the river.

 

“ I know you’re made o-o-o-o-of ”  In an instant I was on the other side of the river.

 

“ LO-O-O-O-OVE ”  I focused again and teleported back in front of my ice mirror.

 

“ LO-O-O-O-OVE ”  I smirked.

 

“ LO-O-O-O-OVE ”  I jumped onto Flowey as he saw me about to fall on him.  A second before landing on him I teleported a few feet back, rolled onto the ground and sprung back onto my feet.

 

“ LO-O-O-O-OVE ”  I began teleporting all over the place.

 

“ LO-O-O-O-OVE ”  I teleported from tree branch to tree branch, swinging around.  I wondered what else Sans could do  that I could as well.

 

I focused on bringing my Soul out to see it.  It was blue.  Huh.  So what could Sans do?  With my left hand in my pocket I raised my right hand rapidly.  Bones shot up from the ground.  I did it again but moved from right to left.  Bones shot out from a tree  going left.  Using both hands I shot them forward as Gaster Blasters appeared by my side and shot the ground leaving a big mark on the ground.  I  had a big smile on my face and couldn’t help but laugh for some reason.

 

“ Hahahahaha ”  Coincidentally my laugh timed perfectly with the songs laugh.

 

So I have Sans’ magic?  Did I copy it?  Did I steal it?  I wasn’t sure.  But could I use the magic of others?  Not just Sans?  Yeah curiosity is gonna be the death of me.  Hell it should have been those two times, but I lived.  I should be dead.

 

“ This is where it stops ”  My Soul turned green as I wondered what other magic I could conjure.

 

“ This is where it ends ”  I moved my hand as if about to grab something as a spear appeared in my hand.

 

“ If you want to get past me well you better try again ”  I moved my hand in an upward motion as spears shot from the ground.

 

“ But no matter how I stall you ”  I threw a spear forward as it turned around and headed straight towards me.  I had a green shield I conjured.

 

“ You don’t give up you attack ”  The spear hit the shield and disappeared.  My Soul seemed to slowly enter my body again.

 

“ Do you just like the feeling ”  I summoned fire balls in circles around me.  The magic Toriel and Asgore.

 

“ Of your sins crawling on your back ”  I fooled around as a nearby tree was set on fire

 

“ Go ahead and try to hit me if you’re able ”  Panicking I shot my hands forward hoping for something good to happen.  A mixture of snow and ice shot out and got rid of the flame.

 

“ You should know by know that Mercy’s off the table ”  Huh that must be Snow Drake’s and Ice Cap’s magic.

 

“ Think that you could try to spare me like i’m some pawn? ”  I moved my hand as if to grab something, expecting a spear.  But no, a fucking trident appeared.  Wow

 

“ Well you didn’t Spare my brother so get dunked on! ”  I moved around my trident as it fell.  I reached out to grab it as vines grabbed it.

 

“ I know you made my friends all disappear ”  I looked at Flowey but he shook his head no.

 

“ But everything they care about is why i’m here ”   I moved my hands around as the vines moved to my movement.  I was controlling the vine.  I couldn’t help but give a laugh as a smile spread across my face.

 

“ I am their Mercy ”  I shot my left hand as to my left, bones, blue bones, tridents, and spears appeared.

 

“ I am their _vengeance_ ”  I shot my right hand to my right as vines, fireballs, Asriel’s blaster gun, and Gasters hands with the color of the Souls filled in the circle.

 

“ I am **Determination!** ”  I shot my hand forward as the attacks launched into the section of the forest in front of me.  Snow shot everywhere and acted like a fog.

 

“ I know you’re made o-o-o-o-of ”  The snow settled down and I saw the destruction.

 

“ LO-O-O-O-OVE ”  I wondered about Determination.  My Soul had turned blue when I had Sans’ magic and green with Undyne’s magic.  What if I turned it red?

 

“ LO-O-O-O-OVE ”  I took out my Soul as it had turned black again.

 

“But I think i’m stronger than you”  Thinking about Determination my Souls flooded red.

 

Music continued to play softly as I brought out my options for the world.  There was Reset Save and Load.  I clicked Save then two seconds after clicked Load.  I felt myself get ripped apart and put back together two seconds before.  I hummed.

 

I slowly raised my hand as it hovered over Reset.  Every second that passed and my hand got closer.  I was just above the Reset button now.  The music ended and I could feel the tension in the air.  I could see Flowey from my peripheral vision just wondering if I would do it.

 

I turned my head to Flowey and chuckled.  “I can see you from my peripheral vision.  Did you actually think I would touch it?”  Flowey just looked at me.  “Peripheral vision?”  I chuckled some more.  I keep forgetting he was a kid.  Heh, a kid.  Get it?  Because he- yeah you get it.  “It basically means I can see you from the corner of my eye.  It’s not like I would actually Reset.”  I swatted the button away as I heard the sound of glass shattering.  I looked back to see the Reset button broken on the floor.

 

. . .

 

. . .

 

. . .

 

I realized what had happened.  “AW FUCKING SHIT I BROKE IT!!!”  I panicked and tried to put the pieces back together to fix it but it wasn't working.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!”  I didn’t know what to do.  “Fucking work!”  A computer keyboard suddenly appeared in front of me between the pieces of the button and me.  “The fuck am I supposed to do with this!?”

 

I was panicking as my computer instincts took over and I began to type on the keyboard as I yelled what I typed.  “/Help!”  Suddenly a long list of commands suddenly appeared in front of me.  I began to skim through the commands in sight while repeating the words ‘don’t fucking question it’ under my breath.  I found one that could help.  “/Fix!”  Something popped up and it read ‘Fix what?’  I typed again.  “/Fix Reset button!”  Then another sign popped up that read ‘Fix when?’  I let out a frustrated groan.  “/Fix- Item: Reset Button, Time: Now!”  Nothing happened.

 

After about three seconds there was a bright blinding light.  I used my arm to block the light.  After a second of bright light I looked and saw the Reset button fixed and back in it’s place.  I let out a sigh of relief and looked at Flowey.  “Could you imagine what Frisk or Chara would have thought if they looked at their options and the Reset button was broken?”  I let out a nervous laugh, “Yeah that shit would not have gone over well.”  Flowey just seemed in shock.

 

I waved a hand in front of him.  “Flowey, you okay there?  You look about as shocked as you did when I jumped down from the tree house bridge we made to save you from falling to death.”  He turned to me and appeared to whisper something.  “What was that?”  He spoke again but louder.  “You broke the Reset button.”  I was about to ask ‘So what?’ but then I thought about it.  It should be impossible to break that.  I suddenly went into deep thought.

 

I turned to Flowey.  “I think it might be best to not think about it too much.  It will make our lives like hell just trying to understand.  Trust me.”  He just nodded.  I looked at the keyboard as I tapped it with my finger and two options appeared.  One read ‘Save in inventory?’ and the read ‘Save in backpack?’.  “Save in backpack?  What backpack?”  I just clicked the first option.  The keyboard disappeared.

 

I opened my options and opened inventory.  In my inventory I had a keyboard, a backpack, and clothes.  “I have shit in my inventory?”  Flowey gave me a questioning look.  “You didn’t know you had stuff in your own inventory?”  I crossed my arms.  “Hey, nothing should even be there, so don’t be judging me!”  He rolled his eyes.  I clicked on clothes as my old normal dark clothing except in my size came out.  “Hey, my old clothes!  In my new size!”  I had a jacket that had a grey-ish torso and black sleeves, a black sleeveless shirt, and black jeans.  “Shit my jeans are uncomfortable with women briefs.”  Flowey gave me a questioning look.  “You’re wearing womens underwear?”  I deadpanned.  “I am in a fucking dress how does that make you question my choice of clothing.  And also how do you know briefs meant underwear?  What did Chara talk about that kind of shit without a care in the world?”  He didn’t answer and actually seemed uncomfortable.  “Oh my God they did talk about it and it made you uncomfortable.”  I burst out laughing.  I wiped a small tear away.

 

“Wow, they sound like fun here.  I would love to meet them. Caps or non caps, whatever it takes to meet them.”  I clicked my backpack as it appeared and fell to the ground one foot in front of me.  I opened the first and biggest pocket as I found my sketchbook and a case of pencils made for sketching.  I looked into the second smaller pocket and my laptop and my wireless mouse with its mouse pad.  I had more shit downloaded here.  I checked in the third pocket.  I another backpack here.  . . .what?  Not even going to question it.  I checked the smallest pocket that was between the second and third I took out four white papers about the size of index cards.  It didn’t feel like printing paper and seemed to be burned around the edges.  “The hell is this?”

 

Flowey pointed with his leaf towards the backside.  “Something’s on the back.  They’re pictures.”  I was confused.  “Pictures?  I don’t own any-” I turned the picture around and froze.  My blood ran cold.  “These shouldn’t exist.”  Some of the pictures were pictures of the ones I killed.  I placed the pictures face down on the snow.  I summoned a fuck storm of fireballs and directed it all to the picture.  The fire faded away.  The pictures however remained the same on the floor.

 

What?  “No.”  I summoned two Gaster Blasters and shot down onto the photos for ten seconds.  They still remained unharmed.  “No, I destroyed you!”  I summoned ten Gaster Blasters as the shot down.  The pictures were still there.  “No, no, no!”  I summoned a trident and stabbed the photos.  My trident broke.  “ **NO!** ”  Exclamation marks appeared on the pictures as lightning struck the ground.  Thirty Gaster Blasters shot down.  Tridents, spears and bones shot to the photos and fire rained down.  The photos stayed the same.  I picked up the pictures and was about to rip them but stopped.  I couldn’t.  I just couldn’t do it.  I shoved the pictures back into my backpack and closed it.

 

I could just feel the tension in the air.  “Flowey?”  He seemed concerned.  “Yeah?”  I took a deep breath and exhaled.  “Would it be okay if we just never talked about this?”  There was about a minute of silence.  “Yeah.”  I lightly laughed.  “Well then, I want to try something!”  I summoned bones and a blaster.  Flowey seemed curious.  “Try what?”  I inspected both.  “There was this fanart of a power that Sans doesn’t have in game.  And I wonder. . .”  I moved my hands as if grabbing a bow as a cluster of bone shards formed a bow and instead of string was a blue light.  In the middle of the light was a small Gaster Blaster.

 

“I don’t ever remember smiley trashbag using that attack.”  I chuckled.  “That’s because he can’t.  Fans of the game make artwork and one made a picture of him with a bow like this.”  I lined up my right eye behind the blaster.  “Flowey.  Using a vine drop a leaf about eighty feet away from me and twelve feet off the ground.  I wanna test my accuracy.”  He did as I said and I saw him let go.  I waited for a second before taping the small blaster with my finger as a small laser beam shot out and made a hole in everything it hit.  Flowey brought back the leaf as it had a near perfect hole in the center.

  
Flowey was impressed.  “How are you so accurate?”  I shrugged.  “Hell if I know.”  I pondered for a moment.  Let’s see the extent of my powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely have some mistakes, if you spot them point them out.
> 
> Also high five to anyone who remembers what happened today one year ago.


	6. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Undertale.

I was fooling around.  I was looking at the attack I used when I destroyed part of the forest.  What looked like Gasters hands with the color of the Souls in the circle in the hand.  Flowey asked, “What’s that attack?”  I wondered how I should approach this.  “It’s the attack of a monster that used to be the Royal scientist by the name of Gaster but after an accident with a machine he was thrown into the void or something and got forgotten by everyone except Sans.  Supposedly Frisk knows and since they know so does Chara.”

 

I sat down with my legs flat in front of me.  I just stared at legs.  I moved them so I would be cross legged again.  Then moved back with my flat and extended.  I repeated this as Flowey just stared.  “What are you doing?”  I did it one more time.  “It’s my instincts fighting my comfortability.  I am used to sitting on the floor cross legged for a few years now but in this nine year old body I feel more comfortable sitting with my legs just flat and extended out.  It’s weird.”  He just seemed confused but nodded.

 

I lay down as Flowey began to talk.  “So I was wondering.  What’s your name gonna be?”  I gave a questioning gaze over to him.  “What do you mean?”  He sunk into the ground and appeared closer to me.  “Well your name reads question marks and you said you wanted to forget your past.  So I assumed you would change your name.  So what do I call you?”  I ‘oh’d  “I never thought about changing my name.  I just assumed I would shorten or tweak it like I have done my entire life.  But a new name could be good.”  I hummed.

 

I spent a minute thinking and I had a type of style I wanted the name to be.  “How about Jinx?  You know, when someone says ‘don’t jinx it’ and it usually means they might fuck it up by saying something.”  Flowey shook his head.  “No I don’t think it suits you.”  I thought about it some more.  “How about Paradox?   You know, something that is impossible.  Like if you go back in time and kill your grandfather but then your father would never be born, and then you wouldn’t either, and you wouldn’t be around to go back in time and kill your grandfather in the first place.”  Flowey shook his head no again and this time being slightly confused.

 

I thought up another name.  “How about Discord?  It’s like chaos.  Or Entropy?  When something is really fucked up or without order.”  He still shook his head.  I stood up and walked in a line back and forth.  I thought up of another name.  “What about Karma?  You know, if you do something good, something good will happen to you, if you do something bad, something bad will happen to you.  Karma.”  Flowey thought about it and nodded.  “I like it.”  I chuckled.  “Well if it pleases Prince Asriel Dreemurr then of course I must keep the name.”  I said that as bowed slightly.  He rolled his eyes.

 

He suddenly seemed sad.  “What’s wrong?”  He stayed quiet for a second before responding.  “You just reminded me of someone I can never be.”  I flinched.  I shouldn’t have said that.  “I’m sorry.  I wish I could he-”  I stopped  I then began to think as I hummed.  I conjured a spear as I began to draw on the snow.  “What is it?”  I drew a  drew two circles.  On the one on the left I drew two arrows as two circles were drawn below them.  I then used an arrow for the top circle on the left and drew an arrow below the bottom circle on the left.  From the bottom circle on the left I drew another arrow to where the new arrow pointed.  Under the arrows I drew two circles.  I drew a heart in one circle.  I then encircled both circles.  I had an arrow point from the two circles encircled in a bigger circle.  Under the new arrow I drew a bigger circle with a heart in it.

 

I nodded.  “Yep.  I know how to turn you into Asriel, keep you from turning back to Flowey.”  Flowey just stared at me.  “And how do you plan on doing that exactly?”  I giggled.  “It’s a secret~”  Flowey didn’t seem convinced.  “And you are sure that this plan will work?”  I nodded.  “As long as shit goes the way it need to.  But in order for that to happen, I have to Reset the world.  I have to erase Sans’ and Frisk’s memories so they don’t wonder why the world just Reset on them.  And I have to join Frisk on their adventures throughout this place.”  Then I wondered.  Do I have world options if I don’t have a red Soul?

 

I opened my options as I saw all three.  “Are you going to do it now?”  I shook my head.  “No, I just wanted to see if I also had world options of Reseting, Saving, and Loading.”  I yawned.  “I’ll Reset sometime tomorrow.  I should get some sleep and rest for the Reset that is to come.”  I stretched a little.  “I will signal you to come once I wake up.”  He asked me what the signal would be.  “You can feel ground vibrations right?  I will slam a spear into the ground.  One second later I will slam a bone into the ground, and one second later I will slam a trident into the ground.  If you don’t appear within thirty seconds I will repeat it.  Let me do it right now so you know how the vibrations will feel.”  I slammed my weapons to the ground so he could feel the vibrations.  He nodded and sunk into the ground.

 

I moved all my shit back into my backpack and then into my inventory.  I yawned and went into my little house.

  
**One Nap Later**  
  


I woke up some who knows how many hours later.  I felt well rested.  I got out of my home and looked around.  “I never really took the time to see the beauty of this place.  Aside from the destruction I made several feet away by the river.”  I had a tendency to talk to myself.  I normally talked to myself when no one was around so I wouldn’t appear insane.  “I wonder if I can punch a tree down with one punch.  Hehe, One Punch.”  I walked to the opposite side of the clearing and singled out a tree.  I was in front of the tree but second guessed myself.  I was there for a minute but then reeled back my fist.  “Fuck it!”

  
  
  


**Frisk’s PoV**

 

Sans had left yesterday to use the machine of his so he could remember once the timeline Reset.  Frisk had asked Sans to remind them in case they did forget.  Sans didn’t respond when they had asked him.

 

They had went to the clearing where the kid, recently named Karma, lived.  They were there for five minutes but nothing happened.  They walked away and was halfway through the section for the forest until they heard something heavy fall.  They immediately ran back to the clearing where Karma was.  They reached the edge of the clearing saw Karma in front of a tree.  The tree was just a stump as the rest was scattered in pieces.

 

Karma had a grin.  “Hahaha!  I obliterated the fuck out of that tree with one punch!”  One punch?  Not a magical attack?  What was Karma’s strength?  Karma tapped his chin.  “So Load and Reset both screw around with time.  Could I pause it?”  Karma entered his inventory and brought out his keyboard.

 

Karma begun to type as they talked out loud.  “/Help.”  Frisk saw a long screen pop as Chara asked Frisk if they were impressed because it was so long.  Frisk then scolded Chara for making them think that and continued to watch Karma.  “Ah, there it is.  I feel retarded for not typing that now.  Now, /Pause-time.”  Karma pressed enter as Frisk saw Karma suddenly appear a few feet to the right with a snowball in front of  the keyboard and fall to the ground.  “Huh, so objects won’t move when time is frozen even if they were on me, or if I had moved it.  Cool.”  Karma seemed to be in thought.  “Hey if time is frozen it would be great to test the extent of my power.  Since time is frozen not much damage would happen if my powers went unstable for some reason.  Now let’s see, gotta do it again.”  Karma walked over to the keyboard.  “/Pause-time.  Potential here I come!”  Karma pressed enter.

 

An instant later Frisk saw Karma next to a tree throwing up.  Karma was throwing up for a solid three minutes.  When Karma turned around Frisk and Chara witnessed a face that screamed horror, and fright.  Then Karma laughed softly.  Karma began to increase in volume to the point where Karma was laughing in a sinister and insane manner.  Their laugh even unnerved Chara them self.  Karma suddenly had a spear appear and shoved it through their head, as they lay their lifeless.  Frisk and Chara were stunned.  What had they just witnessed?

 

About five seconds later the spear disappeared and Karma stood up.  Did Karma  _ not _ die?  Both Frisk and Chara were not sure what to make of this situation.  Karma spoke up.  “Well I am traumatized.  I think.  Wait no, I was already traumatized in my home universe.  Original universe?  Whatever.”  Karma sighed heavily.  “Okay.  I used a portion of my power.  I will title it one hundred percent.  And I will never go anywhere above sixty percent unless the lives are dependent on it and there is no other way to deal with the situation in the given time frame.”  Karma sighed into his hands.  “Well before I call Flowey and go back, I gotta control my healing.  If I heal automatically in front of Frisk and or Chara they will question shit and ask to see my Soul.  I could keep my Soul red but it would be odd if I just kept healing.  So.”

 

Karma made a vine appear with thin thorns as they looked like shark teeth.  Karma took off a thorn and cut their palm.  Karma didn’t even flinch, or make a face from the pain.  Karma’s hand healed.  “No, stop healing you fucking piece of shit.”  Karma cut his palm again.  It begun to heal but slowly stopped.  Karma cut their arm as it didn’t heal.  Karma did it again and now they had three cuts.  “Good.  Now heal.”  On command the cuts slowly disappeared.  “Good.  I have control over my healing.”  Karma looked around.  As if looking for someone or something.  “I know you’re there.  Just come out already.”

 

Frisk froze.  Why hadn’t Karma called them out earlier?  Why did Karma wait to say they knew Frisk was watching?  Frisk was about to step out onto the clearing when Flowey suddenly appeared in front of Karma.  Flowey spoke.  “How did you know I was watching you?”  Karma shrugged.  “I just felt someone’s eyes staring at me.”

 

**Karma’s PoV**

 

Flowey had told me he was watching me when I started talking about healing.  I looked around again.  Why did I still feel like I was being watched?  Was it Gaster?  Whatever.  I turned my heart red.  “Have to make sure my Soul stays Determination red and that I don’t heal randomly without eating food from here.”  I brought out my world options.  Reset, Save, and Load appeared.  I wanted to tell Flowey something but I could tell someone was watching us.  So I got on my  knees and whispered to Flowey as he leaned in close.  “This might be my paranoia but I can still feel someone watching us.  It might be Gaster or me just being retarded.”  Flowey looked around.  “I should tell you right now, I don’t know how to Reset the world in a way so I could erase Sans’ and Frisk’s memories.”  Flowey was confused asked,  “Then why did you-”  I cut him off and whispered.  “It was in case Sans or Frisk stuck around and was listening to me talk.  If I said they would forget, and they don’t, and I acted like I thought they forgot, they would just play along and not bombard me with questions or try to interrogate me.”  Flowey nodded.

 

He leaned in to whisper something.  “Do you think that Frisk or smiley trashbag is watching us?”  I wasn’t sure.  I remembered what had just happened not to long ago.  Or should I say three months ago?  “I hope not.  But in case just play along.”  I hovered my hand over the Reset button.  “I just told you a secret from my past, and one I don’t like to talk about.  So don’t you be spreading word of it once I turn you back to Asriel.”  He played along.  “It’s the least I could do if you do actually bring me back to my original form.”  I nodded.  I gave him my hand.  “Grab on with a vine.  This should help to make sure you don’t forget this timeline.  Because you will be holding onto me when I press Reset it might help you completely remember.”  He nodded.  “And also, you have to stick to the script.  Don’t go out of character.  Just do the same, but do act surprised when you see me for the first time.  But don’t make it to exaggerated or obvious.”  He nodded.

  
I chuckled lightly.  “Well Flowey.  See you next timeline.”  I pressed Reset as I felt myself get pulled away from this point in time and shoved back to when Frisk starts.  Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you think you see a mistake. Or don't, I can't control you. Well, as far as you know I can't.


	7. Goat Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma starts his first day in his adventure with Frisk in the Underground. They meet Goat Mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, one school is a bitch, no joke, and two this chapter is longer than normal(I know not a real excuse) and it took longer to have corrected(I know, still not a real excuse). Anyways, here's chapter 7. Enjoy.
> 
> I am not the owner of Undertale. Or am I?
> 
>  
> 
> No, no i'm not.

I lay on the ground awake but my eyes closed.  I hadn’t moved.  I had heard Frisk move and I knew they were staring at me.  “I think Karma’s asleep.”  So they did hear Flowey and I talk about my name.  I knew they were watching from time to time, whether they heard everything I don’t know.  “What should we do Chara?”  There was a silence.  “No we can’t kill them.”  Them?  Oh, right, Frisk doesn’t know what I consider myself.  Hehe.  In all honesty I really don’t care how anyone addresses me.  Haven’t cared in a for a few years.  “Besides you saw them kill themself and they just stood up like it was nothing after five seconds.”  Oh shit.  They saw that.  They were not meant to see that.  Fuck my life.  “No we can’t kill them to see if they still don’t die Chara.”  Wow Chara really wants to kill me.  Either for fun,  boredom, or to see if I come back to life.  I like this Chara.  “We could wake them up and just do the same things we always do.  Except this time Karma would be with us.”  Good, looks like Frisk will stick to the script.

 

I think they were debating in their head.  They eventually seemed to agree and slowly began to shake me awake.  How do I act?  Scared?  Confused?  Curious?  Frightened?  Scared would be an appropriate response to monsters.  Confused and frightened might be good now.  Curious might be good after the Toriel fight.  Welp, I gotz myself a plan.

 

I grunted, signifying I didn’t want to wake up.  They shook me harder.  I turned around and opened my eyes slightly to look at them.  “Hi.”  I closed my eyes again before snapping them wide open and immediately backing up  “What the f- who ar- where am I!?”  I have had to fake emotion several times before, so hopefully my acting now should be just fine.  Hopefully.

 

Frisk didn’t know how to approach the situation at hand.  They stood up as I was scooting away and hit the wall.  They slowly walked over to me.  “It’s okay.”  I just noticed they had their eyes open.  That tripped me out a little.  They were beautiful.  They had shaggy brown mop like hair.  Their light brown eyes and their signature slightly big and loose blue shirt with two purple stripes, their denim shorts that reached down to their knees, and their brown boots.  “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

 

**Frisk PoV**

 

Karma looked afraid.  Did they actually forget everything or was this just good acting?  Chara was convinced it was acting, Frisk was unsure.  Frisk held a hand and motioned for Karma to grab it.  Karma slowly grabbed their hand as they pulled him up.

 

**Karma’s PoV**

 

They shook off the dirt on my dress.  Crap forgot I had a dress.  I have to wait till Frisk either tells me about inventory space or if I stumble upon it to get my old clothes.  I just rubbed the back of my head and gave them my hand to shake.  “Uh, hi.  I’m Karma.”  They smiled and shook my hand.  “Name’s Frisk.”  I looked around.  “Where are we?”  Frisk looked up.  “I fell down here from there.  I’m not sure about you.  I didn’t see you fall with me or just before I hit the ground and got knocked out.  Don’t you remember anything?”  I appeared to be in thought before shaking my head.  “No I can’t remember.”  Frisk nodded.  “Maybe you hit your head hard on the fall and forgot?”  I shrugged.

 

We looked around.  “We should go ahead and look around.  Climbing up might be dangerous.”  I nodded as we walked down the hallway and passed the door.  We walked forward until we reached a patch of grass.  Flowey suddenly popped up as I grabbed Frisk by the arm and pulled them back, as if saying to be careful.  “Howdy!  I’m Flowey!  Flowey the. . .flower?”  Flowey was doing a good impression of being confused.  To my side so Frisk wouldn’t see I gave  him a thumbs up, signifying he was doing good.  Flowey ‘hmm’d in thought.

 

He spoke.  “You’re new the the underground, aren’tcha?”  Frisk and I just watched him  “Golly, you must be so confused.  Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!  I guess little old me will have to do.”  Flowey continued, “Ready?  Here we go!”  Flowey brought both our Souls out.  Mine was still Determination red.  Good.  “See those hearts?  Those are your Souls.  The very culmination of your being!  Your Souls starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.”  We glanced at our Souls and turned back to Flowey.  “What’s LV stand for?  Why LOVE of course!  You want some LOVE don’t you?”  I laughed nervously, “Eheh, not from you you little creep.”  Frisk actually stifled their laughter.

 

Flowey was unsure how to respond and just kept to the script.  “Don’t worry, i’ll share some with you!”  He winked.  “Down here, LOVE is shared through. . . little white. . .‘friendliness pellets’.  Are you ready?”   The bullets slowly started to advance toward our Souls.  “Move around, get as many as you can!”  Neither of us moved.  Not moving to the bullets or away.  The bullets hit us as as our health went down.  Frisk’s a lot more than mine and his grin was on his face.  “You idiot.  In this world, it’s kill or BE killed.  Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this!?”  A ring of bullets surrounded us as Flowey’s voice went demonic and deep as his signature sinister smile appeared.  “ **Die.** ”  Flowey laughed as Frisk and I stood back to back looking around us.

 

We looked around.  “Well, since we’re gonna die, I think now would be the perfect time to call you beautiful but I don’t know if you’re a guy or girl, and sorry if that’s rude.”  I said that to see their reaction.  Now that sound like I was lying.  Well, i’m not lying, they look great, but I just really wanted see their reaction.  Aw shit, I just realized it is a little creepy for me to say that to them.  They were a child, not sure what age, but we had a decent age difference that made it creepy.  Well it is creepy if you put it in a certain context.  You know what let me just shut up.

 

Right before the bullets hit us, a fireball attacked Flowey as he got launched across the room.  He immediately sunk into the ground as Toriel emerged from the darkness.  “What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent, youths. . .”  I stared at Toriel.  She was tall.  That may be due to my height of like four foot something, but she was tall.  She was about six foot something, including horns.  And I hear Asgore is taller.  Like almost an entire foot.  Jesus fucking christ they’re tall.

 

Toriel continued to speak.  “Ah, do not be afraid my children.  I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.  I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down.  You are the first humans to come here in a long time.  Come!  I will guide you through the catacombs.  This way.”

 

Toriel turned and began to walk.  Frisk and I turned to each other.  Frisk looked at me as a soft pink blush spread across their face as the immediately looked away and began to walk away a little faster than normal.  Oh my God they looked so cute.  I just put my hands in my pocke- right.  I have a dress.  Keep forgetting.  I just kept my hands to my sides and walked.

 

We walked into the next room.  I took in the sight of this room for a second time and kept walking along wit Toriel and Frisk.  We entered the next room as Toriel turned, “Welcome to your new home, innocent ones.  Allow me to educate you in the operations of the Ruins.”  Toriel walked over key pressure plate things on the ground and pulled the lever.  “The Ruins are full of puzzles.  Ancient fusion between diversions and doorkeys.  One must solve them from room to room.  Please adjust yourselves to the sight of them.”

 

Frisk and I walked into the next room.  Toriel spoke.  “To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches.”  Toriel walked forward as Frisk pulled both levers and we kept walking being led by Toriel.

 

**Moments Later**

 

Frisk and I were waiting in the hallway.  Toriel had given Frisk the phone, and since she only had one, she couldn’t give me one.  I was sitting down, my legs extended, my head against the wall and my eyes closed.  I had my eyes closed but I could feel Frisk looking at me.  “One might find it creepy that you are just staring at me.”  I opened my eyes to see that Frisk was startled.

 

Frisk rubbed the back of their head.  “How did you know I was looking at you?”  I chuckled.  “Sometimes I could feel when someone is looking.  But I have to be focused to tell if someone is watching.  Or at least not insanely distracted.”  They nodded.  I rested my head again against the wall.  Time passed at Frisk called Toriel over and over.  I just looked at them as they flirted with their mother figure.  They giggled after every call at they just turned to look at me and smirked.  “What?  Jealous that i’m not flirting with you?”  I rolled my eyes.  “Please, I could have you in an instant if I tried.”  They raised a brow and crossed their arms.  “Oh really?  Prove it.”  I laughed lightly.  “Nah.  If I did that It would be like forcing you to be with me, I could never do that to you.  Someone as good looking as you isn’t meant to be taken by force.”  They ‘aww’d and hugged me.  “You’re so sweet.”

 

We hugged for a second before I stood up.  “Want to get on outta here?  I think Toriel might be a lot longer than she expected.  I mean walking to her house can’t be _that_ dangerous.  Right?”  Frisk just nodded as I helped them up and we walked onward.

 

**Time Skip To In Front Of Goat Mom’s House**

 

We had actually made it here without an incident.  And I had ‘found out’ about inventory space when I got a monster candy.  So I can change clothes in a moment.  The whole ordeal with goat mom calling, seeing us and being worried, then being impressed happened.  We were inside as she led us to our room.  She said she only had one available so we had to share a bed unless one of us was okay with sleeping on the floor.  She left once she smelled something burning.  Frisk and I just walked around the house.  After exploring the house we just both sat outside.

 

We sat outside.  “It’s nice outside.  Calm and quiet.”  Frisk agreed.  “How do I check my inventory again?”  Frisk looked at me and showed me.  “Like this, why?”  I nodded and did the motion.  “In the mood for some candy bro.”  I opened my inventory and saw my other stuff.  “Oh, I already had two things in here.  Something labeled clothes and something labeled backpack.”  I clicked clothes.  My black shirt, dark jacket, and black jeans appeared before me.  “Hey my old clothes.”  I stood up and began to walk inside.  “I’ma get changed in our room, then I’ll come back out to join you, kay?”  They nodded as I went to our room.

 

I entered our room as I began to undress.  I made sure the door was locked.  I took my dress completely off as I saw the scars on thighs.  Perfect clean cuts.  I touched the skin behind my neck, just partially covered by my hair.  I felt a long slightly thick scar.  I remembered Jane.  I shook my head.  “Stop thinking.  Thinking is very dangerous for me.”  I sighed.  I put my dark schemed clothing on concealing all my scars.  I put my shirt and jacket on.  I was putting on my black jeans.  Right before I put the all the way up, I looked at my scars by my thigh.  I passed my thumb along the skin as I felt all the cuts.  I couldn’t help but chuckle.  “Ah, memories.”

 

After changing I came back outside and hung out with Frisk.  It was nice and calm.  We were there for about an hour.  We had been passing the time talking.  As it turns out Frisk is nine years old.  If Chara and Asriel are nine as well I will be wondering why I ended up the same age as them.  Eventually it was time to go to sleep, as Toriel called us in and told us to go to sleep.

 

Frisk got in bed as I took of my jacket and hung it at the end of the bed.  I then proceeded to lay on the floor as Frisk just looked at me.  “What are you doing?”  I raised a brow.  “Going to sleep.  Toriel said we should.”  They shook their head.  “She also said we could share a bed.”  I sat up.  “Well I thought you would like the entire bed.”  They shook their head again.  “Well I won’t have that.  Infact, I’ll sleep on the floor, you can have the entire bed.”  They were getting off the bed as I pushed them back down on the bed.  “I will not have you sleeping on the floor.”  They nodded.  “Well I have the perfect solution.”

 

I was about to ask what they meant as they grabbed my arm, brought me with them under the blanket and bear hugged me.  “Uh. . . why are you hugging me like your life depended on it?”  They looked at me.  “That’s because I know you want to be nice and leave the bed to me, and I won’t have you sleeping on the floor.”  I chuckled.  They really were as nice as I have read.  “Fine, I won’t leave.”  They seemed to be on thought.  “You promise?”  I nodded as they smiled and rested their head on my shoulder.  I just waited for a second and tried to wiggle out of their embrace.  “You know, you could let me go now.  Since you now know I won’t leave.”  They shook their head.  “No.”

 

I could just see them relaxing while hugging me.  They looked adorable.  I sighed.  “Fine, but can I at least get into a more comfortable position?”  They stopped hugging me as tightly but hugged me still nonetheless.  I moved so I could put an arm around them.  We slowly went to sleep.

 

**~**

 

_I was floating around in Snowdin.  ‘What the hell?  What’s going on?’  I looked around.  Some spots of snow looked grey.  I entered Grillby’s and saw piles of dust around the place.  ‘Oh God what happened?’  I looked around.  I saw a kid walking around.  They spoke._

 

_“Who’s left from here again?”  There was a pause.  “Oh yeah, that fucker teleported away with Frisk.”  They were walking as they paused.  They chuckled before their eye flamed black.  Their hand shot up as I heard a yell.  I looked and saw Flowey being held in a black aura.  “Why hello there you little piece of shit.”  Flowey was struggling.  “What the hell Karma!?  You said we were friends!  That you would help us!  That you could help monsterkind!”  A dark chuckle escaped their lips.  ‘That is not me.’  They had dark brown hair instead of black.  Their eyes were blood red instead of dark grey.  They also held a knife.  It looked like a kitchen knife._

 

_‘What the hell is this?’  The figure made eye contact with Flowey.  “Humans are evil.  Not to be trusted.  You fucked up in trusting me.  You were right.  After all, you heard me sing when I fought Omega.  A line that I said instead of Beta.  It’s either kill or be killed.”  Flowey was confused.  “You knew I was watching?”  The figure laughed.  “Of course.  Like I said, if I concentrated I could tell if someone was watching me.  Frisk and Sans were in Waterfall near Hotland so there was no way it was them.”  The figure gave a sinister smile.  “I had a few nightmares about this.  But I was simply afraid of letting go.  It feels so great to let most of my Power go, and just end them all.  Hehe.  And accidentally merging with Chara was fantastic.  It gave me the push to kill them all.  Now.”  The figure brought a struggling Flowey up to their face.  And slowly began plucking petals._

 

 _“Spare.”  Flowey flinched as pain went through his body and a petal fell to the ground.  “Don’t Spare.”  Another petal hit the ground.  “Spare.”  Another.  “Don’t Spare.  Spare.  Don’t Spare.  Spare.”  Flowey had betrayal and anger in his eyes.  “Frisk trusted you!  Sans trusted you!  You promised Toriel you would help them escape the Underground and lead a new life on the surface!”  The figure chuckled.  “That was before I merged with Chara.  Their Determination and my Power.  Hehe.  We are unstoppable.  I was debating on what to call this form, but if my dream from before merging and killing Papyrus is accurate, I settle on Butcher.  ‘Cause i’ll cut all you animals up.”  Flowey had disgust in his eyes.  “You are a horrible person.  Do you think Kaitlyn and Mark gave their lives for you so you could kill?!”  I was frozen.  ‘How the hell did he know those names?’  Butcher laughed.  “Does it look like I give a fuck anymore?  I don’t care about them.  I don’t care about anyone.  I just care about Power.”  They looked at the last petal on Flowey’s head and smirked.  They harshly pulled it off and had a sinister and sadistic smile.  “_ **_Dont Spare._ ** _”  Fire erupted around him as I heard Flowey’s shrieks of pain.  I floated their, horrified.  Flowey was being burned to death as Butcher turned and looked me dead in the eye.  “See you_ **_real_ ** _soon Alpha.”_

 

**~**

 

I shot awake.  I was gasping for breath.  I fell out of the bed.  I looked at Frisk still lying in bed.  They looked so sweet and innocent.  The sight of them sleeping calmed me down.  I left the room and went down the hallway.  I slowly walked into the living room and saw Toriel sitting on her chair.  The fire in the fireplace still going.  Toriel saw me and looked slightly worried.  “My child are you okay?”  I gave them a confused look and they gestured for me to get closer.  They looked at my eyes.  “You’re eyes are red, and your cheeks are damp, have you been crying?”  No that can’t be right.  I haven’t come close to crying in several years.  I moved my hand and felt my cheeks.  They were slightly wet.

 

She brought me into a warm hug.  “Was it a nightmare?”  A nightmare?  I think that is an understatement.  I nodded as she rubbed my back.  “Do you want to talk about it?”  A flash of the horror I had witnessed made me stiffen and she shushed me softly trying to calm me down.  “It’s okay, it isn’t real.”  Not real?  Oh how I am hoping it isn’t.  And if it is. . .I don’t want to think about it.  “Do you want anything?”  I asked for a cup of water as she left me in the chair and said she would be back.

 

There was a small amount of noise in the kitchen as she returned with a cup of water.  I grabbed it and slowly drank it.  “Are you okay?”  I hesitated but nodded.  She had me sit on her lap as she read snail facts.  She was reading out loud as I followed along.  After a few pages on the book she put a bookmark to save her place and put the book back on the table.  “I think it would be best if we went to sleep.”  She walked me back to my room.  She opened the door and kneeled down to my level.  “Nothing can harm you as long as i’m here.”  Goat mom brought me into a hug.  She let go and went into her room.  I just closed the door.

 

I sat leaning on the door.  Was my dream a different universe?  Was it just a dream?  What did they mean by fighting Omega and being with Beta?  And why did they, no, why did that _thing_ call me Alpha?  I had so many questions.

 

After a while I stood up.  If that thing was me in another universe, and they said ‘see you soon’, they will eventually be coming.  If they were me, then I knew what they were capable of.  They could most likely render my magic useless.  That would require around seventy percent of my current capabilities I am willing to use.  I needed a different method of defense if that would happen.

 

I slowly opened the door and sneaked into the kitchen.  The butterscotch pie had two slices on the table.  She had cut them.  A knife should be around here.  I looked around the kitchen, in the cupboard, and by the sink.  “Would she have them hidden?”  I reached my hand into the lower cupboard and reached my hand around the side of the entrance and felt something.  I pulled it out and saw a kitchen knife.  “I will kill that thing with my hands if I have to.”  I took the knife and went back to my room.  I put the knife in the left inner pocket of my jacket.  I walked back to the room and hung my jacket on the edged of the bed.  I got back in bed with Frisk as they immediately pulled me into a hug.  Worried they were awake I looked at them, but no, they were asleep.  I smiled and gently ruffled their hair.

 

**One Nights Rest later**

 

I woke up.  Frisk was still hugging me.  Their head still resting on my shoulder.  I moved a strand of hair that blocked their face.  They seemed so carefree in this state.  I got up and put my jacket on.  I still had the knife in my left inner pocket.  The pocket was deep enough to cover nearly the entire knife.  About half an inch of the knife’s handle poked out of my pocket.  I gently shook Frisk back and forth to wake them up.  They opened their eyes and stared at me sleepily.  “Wake up sleeping beauty.  We got a day ahead of us.”  They just closed their eyes again.

 

I shook them again.  They whined.  “C’mon, wake up.”  They mumbled something.  “What was that?” They spoke a little louder.  “I’m staying here for another ten minutes unless you kiss me.”  . . .Um. . .what?  I asked them why.  “That’s how you wake up sleeping beauty.  I know you won’t, so I’ll get to be here for another ten minutes.”  They turned around and ready to sleep some more.

 

We really needed to hurry up.  Hopefully we can get out of Underground before that thing I dreamt about came here.  I looked at Frisk.  We need all the time we can get, and a lot could happen in those ten minutes.  I should know.  Shit, I would have to kiss them.  I mean I had thought about it back in my home universe due to having read fics about being in relationships with some characters, but they were older in the fics.  I had to kiss them if it meant saving time and potentially lives.  I nodded.  This is for them and for the lives of others.

 

I looked at Frisk.  “Hey Frisk?”  They opened their eyes slightly before I leaned in and kissed them.  They immediately froze.  I eventually broke the kiss and looked at them.  “First off, don’t you ever freaking think i’m not down to do something, ‘cause i’m down to do about pretty much anything.  Second, get up now, we got a day ahead of us.”  I walked out leaving a blushing Frisk in bed.  I exited the room and closed the door.  Well I just kissed them.  That’s something I never expected to happen so soon.  Thank God I can control my body insanely well, if not I would most likely be blushing red.  I just waited outside the door as twenty seconds.  They still had a soft pink on their face.  “Let’s go.”

 

**One Delicious Breakfast Later**

 

Yeah, we had some pie for breakfast.  Toriel had to look for another knife cause the one she normally used was missing.  Hehehe.  Opps.  Frisk also looked confused at that.  Anyways, we each had some of her insanely delicious pie.  I had never tasted pie before, and bro it was fucking great.  My parents never got me pie.  Never crossed their minds.  And my ‘parents’ never even came close.  Those fucking assholes.

 

Toriel gave us each a slice of pie to save for later.  We put it in our inventory.  We eventually talked about going home.  Yeah that was a nice talk.  It didn’t show in the game but the second we talked about going home and leaving her, this flash of fear and sadness filled her face for a brief second.  She said her line, and walked downstairs.  I looked at Frisk as we followed her.

 

One long walk followed, along with Toriel trying to convince us to stay.  We got to the big door as Toriel turned around to face us as she told us to prove to her we could survive outside.

 

**One Long Sparing Montage Later**

 

She was standing there, depressed.  She was talking, going along with the script, then she broke script.  She started talking how _she_ would bore us.  How she was a bad mother.  How no mother would let children leave.  The more she talking the more pissed of I was getting.  I would **not** let her talk about herself like that.

 

“Toriel?”  She didn’t look at me, but instead kept looking down.  “Yes my child?”  Her voice was flat and lifeless.  I asked her if she could kneel down to my level.  She seemed confused but did as I asked.  Once at my level I slapped her.  Frisk gasped and Toriel was in shock.  Her HP went down five.

 

I looked her dead in the eye.  “Don’t you dare ever say you're a bad mother.  We do want to leave, yes, but it has _nothing_ to do with you having done something.  We just want to get out of here.  And I will not have you blaming yourself for us leaving.  You are the best mother any child could ever ask for.  You say it’s dangerous and that we could die, but Frisk and I are some of the most stubborn and determined children you will ever find.  We won’t harm anyone, and we will help monsterkind leave the Underground and lead a new life to the surface.  Now get your things ‘cause if a few days time the barrier will open and _all_ of us will leave.  I promise you that.”  Not sure where that speech came from.  I was never one to talk or give advice or be positive in general, so this was odd for me.  And apparently some time during my little speech I had begun hug her.

 

Goat mom was stunned, to say the least.  She then hugged me a lot harder, and my back cracked.  Oh that felt good, I had been feeling something there for a while.  Frisk eventually got in on the hug as well.  I felt something I hadn’t felt in a while.  I felt loved.  Memories came back as I tried desperately to push them away.  I was the one to break the hug first.  “Welp, let’s start on our journey.  C’mon Frisk.”  We waved bye to Toriel as we walked on through.  The door seemed to close automatically.  Or should I say, magically?

  
We walked as I heard a branch snap behind us.  I smirked.  Well, lets see how you approach this oh Sansy boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you think there's a mistake please correct me.


	8. Spooky Scary Skelly Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than normal, enjoy.
> 
> Relatively sure i'm not the owner of Undertale.

Sans was following us down this path before the gate thing which had bars so wide anyone can go through.  I suddenly sensed a small surge of power, as if rippling through the fabric of reality itself.  I realized Sans began to talk.  “humans.  don’t you know how to greet a new pal?  turn around, and one of you, shake my hand.”  We turned around and Frisk shook his hand.  A farting noise filled the air.  The air seemed tense as both of them seemed to be awaiting my reaction.  How I could tell that from zero point five seconds of waiting I am unsure, but I noticed.

 

I slowly smiled as I burst out laughing.  It was more funny than in the game back in my original universe.  After a solid twenty seconds of laughing, along with Frisk, I wiped an invisible tear away and calmed down.  “heheh. . . the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick.  it’s ALWAYS funny.”  He put his hand back in his pocket.  “anyways, you two are humans, right?  thats hilarious.  i’m sans.  sans the skeleton.”

 

He continued with his lines and eventually he told us to hide behind the sentry post, which had bottles of ketchup, mustard, and relish sitting inside.  We hid there as Papyrus came and talked.  His voice was. . .off.  He wasn’t as loud as I thought he would be, and his voice, it sounded as if he was forcing himself to act like himself.  Something was wrong, and I didn’t like it.  Frisk noticed my facial expression change to one of being worried.  “What is it Karma?”  I shook it off.  “It’s nothing. I thought something was wrong, but it was probably my imagination.”  Frisk gave me a confused look, but said nothing.  Papyrus wasn’t going along completely to the script.  After their conversation Sans told us to come outside.

 

Even he seemed a little confused, but did his best to hide it.  He just talked about being careful.  We began to walk as he spoke.  “actually, hey. . .”  We turned our heads to him as he appeared to be in thought before continuing, “hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?”  Frisk and I turned completely to look at him and nodded.  “i was thinking. . . my brothers been kind of down lately. . .”    He continued, “he’s never seen a human before.  and seeing might just make his day.  don’t worry, he’s not dangerous.  even if he tried to be.”  We just nodded.  “thanks a million.  i’ll be up ahead.”  He then proceeded to walk in the opposite direction.  I blinked and he was gone.  Cool.

 

Frisk and I walked up ahead.  We then encountered a Snowdrake.  I looked at Frisk and motioned for them to go.  “You are most definitely the stronger one between the two of us.”  After they dealt with it we walked on forward.  Frisk walked behind me and I think I saw them Save.  After they saved I think I saw that yellow star floating there.  We continued forward as we encountered Sans and Papyrus.  Papyrus stared at me then back at Sans.  When Papyrus turned to look at Sans, Sans had turned to look at us.  Sans then turned to look at Papyrus and Papyrus didn’t turn back to look at us.  What?  They didn’t spin around.  Papyrus began to whisper yell.  I still think he didn’t sound as loud as he was supposed to.

 

Papyrus whisper yelled at Sans.  “Oh my God Sans, are those humans!?”  Sans looked behind us.  “actually, i think that’s a rock.”  Papyrus face palmed.  “No, in front of the rock you idiot!”  All three of us were shocked when Papyrus called Sans an idiot.  Sans kept not saying anything though.  “yeah, i think what’s in front of the rock are two humans.”  Papyrus nodded.  “Humans!  I, The Great Papyrus, shall capture you, and send you off to Undyne!”  Papyrus then just left.  That was not how the script of the game went.  Sans and Frisk were surprised.  Sans continued with his script, “well, that went well.  don’t sweat it, kid.  i’ll keep an eye socket out for ya.”  Then Sans just walked away.

 

We just stood there for a second and we started walking again.  We suddenly encountered an Icecap.  I gently shoved Frisk in front and they looked at me.  “You’re still the strongest.”  They rolled their eyes and dealt with the battle.  They won thirteen gold coins each from that.  We continued forward as Doggo popped up from his sentry post.  Aww shit dog, gotz to get Frisk to fight a dog.  I moved Frisk forward again.  “You know you could try to help me.”  I shook my head.  “Nah, I do better on the sidelines.”  Frisk and I stood still as blue attacks came at us.  After two turns of not moving Frisk pet the Doggo.  Doggo began speak, “What?  I’ve been pet!”  He started to shout, “POT?  PET?  PAT?”  Frisk then Spared him and we kept on walking.

 

I was just thinking how it was interesting to see a dog holding knives.  Where they daggers?  Didn’t pay attention to that.  We walked as we got to the ice on the land with a sign in the middle, and Sans, as he told us about blue attacks.  Ever since I played this amazing game I couldn’t get the image of a blue stop sign out of my head.  Heh.

 

I followed Frisk to the Snowman dude, as we each took a piece of his body so we could take it on our adventures.  We continued as we saw Papyrus and Sans.  Papyrus was yelling, like always, at Sans.  “You lazy sack of s-bones!  You were just napping the entire night!”  It was closer to his script, but not exact.  And did Papyrus almost say ‘lazy sack of shit’?  I don’t like this.  Sans responded, “i think that’s called sleeping.”  Papyrus brushed his response off.  “Nothing but excuses!”  He turned and saw us.  “About time you arrive!  In order to stop you, we have created some puzzles!  I think you’ll find this one very shocking!  This is the Invisible Electricity Maze!  When you touch the walls, you will get shocked by the orb you can see is placed on the ground right in front of you!”

 

I looked down and saw the orb at my feet.  I picked it up.  What the hell?  He was supposed to have this.  “Now, try this maze!  It will be  _ quite _ fun!”  Frisk grabbed the orb from my hands.  “Follow my footsteps.”  I was okay with that.  They walked before the got shocked.  “What?”  Papyrus changed the maze.  Why would he do that?  I grabbed the orb from Frisk hand after they tried to go two more times.  “Follow me.”  I closed my eyes and walked along the border wall that faced us.  “What are you-?”  I shushed them.  I could faintly hear the electricity flowing.  I began to take slow steps.  I walked straight, then stopped.  I listened then turned right for about two feet, then took a left.  After about a minute I got us out of the maze.  I opened my eyes to see Frisk next to me and Sans along with Papyrus with things that seemed to tell me they were amazed I did that.  Papyrus seemed to be eyeing me a lot.  “Very impressive human!  The next puzzle you will face was made by my brother Sans, so you will probably get past it in a second.  See you there!”

 

Did Papyrus just. . . insults Sans’ puzzle?  Sans just looked at Papyrus leave before turning to us.  “hey, thanks. . . my brother seemed like he’s having fun.  by the way, did you see the outfit he was wearing?”  He explained Papyrus’ battle body suit thing.  We headed off and saw the nicecream stand.  Frisk bought two of them with money they had gotten from the few fights they had.  They gave me one as we saved them into our inventory.  We walked and saw Sans.  He spoke, “i’ve been thinking of selling treats too.  want some fried snow?  it’s just 5G”  We nodded.  “did i say 5G?  i meant 50G.”  Frisk and I still nodded.  “really?  how about 5000G?”  We nodded as he continued, “50000G.  that’s my final offer.”  We nodded.  “what?  you don’t have the money?  hey, that’s okay.  i don’t have any snow.”  I gave him a questioning look and asked, “Then why did you offer?”  It might have been my imagination but I think his grin got wider.  We just left.

 

We got to the next place, where ‘Papyrus’ and Sans waited.  “Here we are, at Sans’ puzzle.”  Frisk and I walked up to the crossword and looked at it for a second.  We then walked up to them.  “I knew Sans’ puzzle would do nothing.”  He just walked away.  Sans just stared at us.  “isn’t by brother so cool?”  We just kept walking.  The next room didn’t have spaghetti on the table.  We continued and we encountered Lesser Dog.  After a turn Frisk began to pet the dog.  After twenty turns Lesser Dog’s neck was longer than the world record for longest line of hotdogs, which last time I checked was at 1,916 hotdogs if I remember correctly.  It was 958 feet long, which beat Tokyo’s record by more than one hundred feet.  “Frisk calm down, stop petting the adorably odd dog and let’s go.”  But they refused.  “Frisk if you don’t come with me right now I will carry you out of here.”  The laughed and said I wouldn’t.  Then I reminded them when they said the same thing this morning.

 

They sighed, defeated and began to walk.  I chuckled and began to walk behind them.  We walked as we got to the battle with Dogamy and Dogeressa.  Aww fuck my ass.  Have to get dirty.

 

**One Dirty Battle Later**

 

They left as I stood there covered in dirt and snow.  “I loved this jacket bro.”  Frisk told me not to worry, that it would come off.  I could have asked them how they knew that to see what their excuse would be, but I refrained.  We kept walking as there were more puzzles.  I forgot how long this was.

 

**One Long Puzzle Solving Walk To Snowdin Later**

 

We eventually made it to Snowdin.  A minute ago when Papyrus had us on the bridge with those weapons, he actually almost pressed it.  But then he seemed to stop himself and retract his finger from the button.  Then he just left.  I didn’t like it.  I had a suspicion as to what was going on.  And I didn’t like it.

 

Frisk and I got some food at the store, then went next door to the inn and asked for a room for the night.  I noticed the keys on the wall, and I knew we would end up in the room next to the snoring guys.  So with a snap of my finger I made the keys all fall onto the floor.  The bunny muttered something about loose nails and gave us a random key.  Thankfully the key was for the room away from the snoring guys.  So it was relatively quiet.  I took of my jacket making sure to hide the knife in my inner pocket.  I proceeded to get in bed with Frisk.  That should never be taken out of context.

 

**Frisk’s PoV**

 

Frisk and Karma got in bed ready to sleep.  When Karma took of his jacket and hung it on the side of the bed Chara saw the handle of Karma’s knife.  Why did Karma have a knife?  Chara informed Frisk of this.  Frisk didn’t believe them.  Why would Karma have a knife?  There weren’t any real knives Karma could’ve gotten.  But Chara was sure of what they saw.  Frisk told Chara to get some rest.  Chara, still wondering, decided to drop it for now.  They lay there on the bed for eight minutes before sleep claimed them.

 

**Karma’s PoV**

 

I lay there for twenty minutes after I thought Frisk was asleep.  I slowly escaped their hug they had me in and put my jacket on.  I took my knife from my pocket and looked at it.  Please let me not have to use this.  I put it back in my pocket, took the keys to the room as to not get locked out and left.

 

I walked outside of the inn and walked to Papyrus’ and Sans’ home.  I slowly entered the house and walked up the stairs.  I put my ear next to Sans’ room.  I could hear him tossing and turning.  I think he was having a nightmare.  I walked to Papyrus’ room and opened the door.  He was sleeping.  I walked up to him and put my hand over his mouth and slapped him.  He shot awake and kept my hand on his mouth.  He summoned bones as I summoned bones as well.  “Stay quiet and follow me if you don’t want to be skewered over the floor.”  The bones he summoned disappeared along with mine.  He followed me as we left and entered the forest.

 

**Frisk’s PoV**

 

Frisk fell out of the bed and woke up startled.  They looked up and saw that Karma was gone.  Chara told Frisk that Karma had taken their jacket.  Frisk was unsure and went outside.  They ran into Monster Kid.  Monster Kid had asked if Frisk was looking for their friend.  MK continued to say they saw Karma go into the skelly bro’s house and walk out into the forest with Papyrus.  Frisk didn’t like this.  They broke into a sprint thanking MK for the information.

 

**Sans’ PoV**

 

Sans awoke from his nightmare.  He was still haunted from the genocide runs.  They have become less frequent since it had been a while since the last genocide run.  He got up and walked out to get some fresh air.  On the walk to the stairs Sans noticed Papyrus’ door was open.  He looked inside and saw no one was inside.  He teleported outside his door and saw Frisk running into the forest looking worried.  Sans’ eye flamed blue and began to chase after them.

 

**Flowey’s PoV**

 

Flowey popped up and saw Frisk and Sans running into the forest after Karma and Papyrus.  Flowey decided to go after them without his presence being known.

 

**Karma’s PoV**

 

I brought ‘Papyrus’ out in the forest.  I found a decent size clearing.  ‘Papyrus’ stood ten feet in front of me.  I sighed.  “It’s a nice night out.  Or is it day?  I can’t tell.  Anyways, I have to ask you something.  And I will only ask this once.”  ‘Papyrus’ raised his nonexistent brow.  “ **Where is my Papyrus?** ”  He gave me a questioning look.  “Dear human, what do you mean?  I am the only Papyrus.  The Great Papyrus!”  I sighed.  “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  In a second I took out my knife and lunged at him.  Right before contact ‘Papyrus’ shoved his hand forward as my body was covered in a red aura and I was shoved back into a tree.  His eye was flaming red and my body made impact with the tree.  There was a small sharp branch as it impaled me.  I coughed out blood violently and chuckled.  “WOO!  I knew you weren’t the Papyrus from this universe.”  I coughed out a fuck ton of blood.  “Wow you little shit, I think you managed to puncture a lung.”  Using my knife I cut of the branch from behind me in one swift move.

 

I fell onto the floor and took the part of the branch out of my chest.  My chest had a hole in it as it began to close.  I took of my jacket.  “This was my favorite jacket fucker.  Not cool.”  My jacket had a hole in the back.  I could probably fix it with magic later.  “So, judging by the red glow and your tendency of being rude and insulting, I assume you are from Underfell, correct?”  He chuckled darkly.  With a snap of his fingers his magical disguise came off and revealed his clothing.  “You’re very observant Karma.  But you don’t want to kill me.”  I raised a brow.  “And why would that be my bony friend?”  He laughed again.  “I don’t think you’re parents would like that.  You killing?  Imagine their disappointment.”

 

I chuckled.  “You think I care about what Amber and Arthur think of me?”  UF Papyrus smirked.  “I’m not talking about your second set of parents.”  What?  “How did you-”  He cut me off.  “I’m talking about your first set of parents.  You know, the ones you killed.  Kaitlyn and Mark.”  I froze.  I could feel my eye began to flame.  My eye was flaming black.  I looked at him as blasters, bones, vines, tridents, spears, and every other weapon from the Underground popped up by my side.  “ **H͜҉̨o̷̡͏͢w̸̨̨̛͢ ͝͠d̴̡̀͠o̷̴͞ ̸͝ý҉̨̧̛o̕͘͜͠ù͘͜ ̶̀ķ̛͠͝͝n̷̨͡ǫ̛ẁ̕ ̛͟ţ̨͏̨̢h̛͏̕o͠s̨̀̕͝e̸̵̴͢ ̴͡ņ̴͝ą̨m̛̕͏e̕҉̨͘s̷̡̧̨͞?̶̧̕̕͟** ”  My voice went distorted and demonic.  Almost as if glitching out.  UF Papyrus seemed unfazed.

 

He continued saying how I was a terrible selfish murderous type of person as I cut him off by firing multiple Gaster Blasters.  “Get one thing right fucker.  I didn’t kill them, they sacrificed themselves for me.”  My eye stopped flaming black.  “But yes.  Because of me they died.  If I wasn’t alive they would still be happy and living.”  Tears began to stream down my face.  This nine year old body must not allow me to restrain my tears as good as my old body.  “Yes, I am a horrible selfish piece of shit.  I deserve to die.  I shouldn’t be alive, and how I wish I was never born.  They would  _ all _ be alive if I had just not been born.  But now I can’t even die.  I tried killing myself.  I can’t die.  All because I have powers beyond anything I ever thought a human could have.  Powers beyond any human should have.”  I chuckled and wiped the tears from my face.  “You are my third favorite version of Papyrus.  So I will give you one chance to leave and go back to your universe.”  He glared at me.  “I would love to.  Except there's a problem.  My universe was Erased.”  I was confused.  “Erased?  Who destroyed it?”  He chuckled.  “You, of course.”  I looked confused.  “I only destroyed this universe, and it was by accident, took me three months to bring it back.  And I haven’t left this universe since I arrived.”

 

UF Papyrus shook his head.  “So you don’t know.  Future you does it.  And don’t say it was another version of you, because both of you were Alpha.  So I came here in your past to kill you before you destroy my home.”  An alarm went off in my head.  He called me Alpha.  “Why did you call me Alpha.  Only one person called me that, and that was a version of me I saw in a nightmare who called themselves Butcher.  What the hell do you mean i’m Alpha?”  He chuckled.  “It’s funny to see you so clueless.  I would tell you, but it won’t matter since you’re about to die.”

 

Hundreds of bones shot up from the ground and impaled me in multiple places.  The bones withdrew as my clothes had holes, along with my body.  My body healed.  “So what, you just come here to kill me and hope time changes so you can go back home?”  He laughed.  He laughs too much.  “I won’t just kill you.  I’m going to kill everyone here you care about.  I’ll torture them all for fun till i’m bored.”  My eye twitched and flamed black again.  Several more bones shot up under me and  had me suspended in the air.  I chuckled.  “What’s so funny?  I’m about to end your life and the lives of those you care.  Have you already gone insane?”  I laughed more.  I couldn’t stop.  After a minute I calmed down.  I looked him in the eye.  “You fucked up boy.”  The bones shattered into millions of pieces and I fell face first into the floor.

 

He seemed impressed.  “You managed to shatter my bones with a thought.  Very nice.  But you still seem to not process the fact that you will die here.”  I got up.  “I don’t care that you’re want to kill me.  Hell I would pay you to.  But you did the mistake of telling me you would hurt everyone else down here.”  He seemed intrigued.  “Oh now did I?”  I chuckled.  “I have this vast amount of power.  And you just threatened the people I love.  Now.  Enough people have died protecting me.  I witness them die before my eyes.  I am sick and tired of it.  I am done having people die for me.  So I am going to change that.  I will kill anyone that tries to cause harm to the people I care about.”  My magical weapons disappeared.  “As I was fiddling with my magical capabilities I found a way to see into people’s memories.  I found a way to erase those memories to.  Along with faking memories.  All I have to do is get those memories from you and I can get the location to my Papyrus.  But first.”

 

I took my phone which had been in my other inner pocket.  I found Megalovania Rock by RichaaadEB.  I looked at him.  “I think I will fight you first.  Only using my knife too.  I would play Underfell Megalovania, but I don’t think I have that on my phone.  I do know it’s on my laptop though.”  I twirled the knife in my hand as the song began to play.  The first twenty seconds of the beginning of the song we just stood there taking our stance.  We both stood ready to fight.  You could just feel the amount of tension in the air.  The air was still as my music played.  Once the twenty seconds were up I lunged at him as bones shot toward me at an astounding speed.  UF Papyrus covered me in a red glow and shot me to the tree that now had bones sticking out of it.  I plunged the knife into the ground and slowed down.  I stopped a foot before hitting the bones.

 

I saw a fuck storm of bones two feet in front of me.  In a panic of still not using magic I swung my knife in hopes of cutting some bones to prevent them from hitting me.  A green shield appeared in front of me.  “The fuck?”  I looked around me as the Souls floated there.  “How the hell did these things get here?”  UF Papyrus lunged toward the Souls.  I knew what he was going to do.  I swung my knife as the blade turned red.  A red slash flew from my knife and sent UF Papyrus flying back.  “Huh.”  My knife quickly scrolled through the colors of the Soul’s as the floating Souls disappeared.  “Well shit just got interesting.”

 

The blade of my knife turned red again as I swung my knife several times.  Red slashes cut through the air and shot off in the direction I swung my knife.  “WOO!”  I began to shoot more and more Determination red slashes at UF Papyrus as he dodged them.  I chuckled.  I shot forward and got a cut on his arm.  His HP lowered as he sent me flying back.  The bones on the tree were there again.  I sent a red slash to the bones as the bones shattered.  I hit the tree safely.

 

In between attacks I began to talk.  “You’re an idiot you know that?”  He shot bones at me as I juked them like a boss.  “How so?”  I slid on the ground as bones were about to hit my face.  I immediately shot back up.  “In my spare time I studied time.  A tricky thing.  We can only move forward in the dimension of time.  But what if we could step out of time and traverse it?  So basically time travel. Some people think, if you go back in time to change something, then it has already happened.  Since you already changed it.  So the time you know wouldn’t actually change because one grew up in the timeline they already altered.  So basically time can’t be changed.”  I jumped over a row of bones and ducked as bones flew over my head.  “I believe however that time can be altered.  But only you will realize it was altered.  Because everyone else will have lived in the timeline you changed.  But then comes the question, what if you changed the future?  Well, you don’t know anything about the future, so it can be easily changed.  Basically a 99.998% chance of you changing it.  But if what you say is true.”

 

A red aura covered me and dragged me across the ground as I stopped by having my knife plunged in the ground.  Bones came from the sky to hit me as I leaped out of the way.  “And in my future I do end up destroying your universe.  By you telling me this, it makes changing my future insanely harder.  That 99.998% chance of success lowers down to a .01% chance of changing my future.  So if you really wanted to save your verse, then you shouldn’t have come here.”  He seemed pissed as I lunged at him and slid underneath him between his legs and cut his ankle area.

 

“So you just accept this fate of yours?”  I laughed as I dodged bones flying toward my face.  “Hell fucking no.  I am taking that .01% chance.  But I still have to kill you since you admitted you would kill the people I care about.”  The blade of my knife turned blue as a blue straight of light wrapped around his leg.  I quickly  swung my knife around as he was being tossed around like a rag doll.  I threw him into a tree as his HP lowered again.

 

He sat there in the snow.  I rushed him and gave him a big cut across his chest.  He laughed as his body disintegrated into dust.  His head just lay on the ground.  “Look like I was destined to die here.  Heh.”  I sighed as he continued.  “You know what?”  I raised a brow.  “The look in your eyes.  It reminds me of future you.  Something small, but it’s there.  Not sure what it is.  But you had that same small look in your eyes when you killed everyone in my universe.  You, with your screws, blasters, and darkness.”  I gave him a questioning look.  “My what?”  He laughed.  “Guess I won’t go back to my universe, being feared by everyone.”  I sighed.  I touched his forehead as memories rushed into my head.  I knew where Papyrus was.  UF spoke again.  “You fucking murderer.”  I looked at him and put my foot on his head as I applied pressure.  “I’m sorry Papyrus.  May your Soul rest now.”  I applied even more pressure as his skull broke and turned to dust.

 

“I’m sorry.”  I had to go get Papyrus.  “Hang on Paps!”  I shot to where Papyrus was being held.  I teleported through the forest.  I appeared in front of the cabin thing next to Sans’ house.  I busted the door open.  Papers filled the room and I saw Papyrus on the ground unconscious.  “Okay, now let me just alter your memories so you never remember Underfell Papyrus.”  I placed a finger on his forehead as I saw his memories.  I replaced them with the memories he was supposed to have.  Encountering Frisk, and me.  Setting up traps.  Once I had rewritten his memories I carried him up to his room.

 

I laid Papyrus down on his bed.  “Sorry you had to experience that Papyrus.  But now you won’t remember Fell Paps.  Sweet dreams.”  He just slept there peacefully.  I put my knife in my left pocket.  “Wait, it might be better to have it in my inventory.”  I pulled out my inventory.  Instead of tapping my backpack once, I double tapped it.  It the displayed what I had in my backpack.  I did indeed have a backpack in my backpack.  I double tapped the second backpack as more space was there and another backpack in that one.  “. . .Is this thing just a backpack inside another backpack and again and again?  Huh.”  I place the knife in the second backpack.  I looked at my clothing.  “Shit, Frisk might wonder why my clothing has holes.”  I wondered for a second.  I then moved my finger in a counterclockwise motion as my clothes slowly sealed up.  I had reversed the damage by fucking with time.  “Useful stuff right there.”  I got up and headed home.

  
I got to the door.  I opened the door to my room slowly and peeked inside.  Frisk was still sleeping.  “Good thing they didn’t wake up.”  I took my jacket off and hung it on the end of the bed as I got in bed.  Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you see any mistakes and wish to have them fixed sooner rather than later.


	9. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams tend to be garbled up nonsense. Your brain just re processing everything it has seen that day. Oh how Karma wishes that to be the case with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale. Yet.

_I was floating above Hotland.  I was in Alphys’ lab.  Suddenly someone came in through the door.  “Mettaton is actually very skilled in killing humans.  Being made to kill humans by Dr Alphys.”  They chuckled.  “If only I was human, Mettaton might have stood a chance.”  It was Butcher again.  Lasers suddenly went off.  The room had blue lasers.  They laughed.  “Looks like Dr Alphys rigged the room with lasers.”  They kept walking.  Butcher was regenerating their health as fast as it lost it.  What the hell happened that caused this?  They walked through the lasers and busted the door down._

 

_Outside was Sans and other monsters being taken to the Core.  Butcher chuckled.  All the monsters stared at them.  “You have one second before I attack you.  On-”  Sans threw a hail storm of bones sending Butcher flying back.  Butcher landed with both legs and their right arm on the ground to help it balance after being thrown back so hard.  Butcher smirked.  “You know it’s considered rude to cut someone off.”  Sans had his flaming eye.  “you know it’s considered rude to kill someone’s friends?”  Butcher laughed and stood up.  “Touché.”  Sans sighed and shook his head.  “you know.  i had seen you kill that papyrus you said was from that underfell place.  when you saved my brother from whatever that version of him had in store, i actually started to trust you a little.  i believed you would make a change.  i heard you promise that flowey monster you would help monsterkind.  for once in such a long time, i had something i never thought i would have.  i had hope of these resets stopping, of living a life on the surface.  you wanted to help everyone.  including that demon.  frisk tells me you were going to ask me to take the demon out using my machine with modifications.  but after some debating, you decided you would do it.”_

 

_Sans chuckled.  “i knew this was all too good.  i had heard you talk to flowey about this version of reality.  i almost killed you right then and there, in order to prevent that from happening.  how i regret not having killed you.  i would ask if you regret this, but the look on your face answers that question.”  Butcher laughed.  “Regret?  In my entire life, I have never felt regret, i thought you heard that.  My parents died because of me, my siblings, and a few others.  And I never felt regret.  I knew I should feel regret, yet I never did.  I saw it as a horrible curse.  But now I realize, I was cursed for the better.  With no regret I can ascend past the restrictions of morals and my humanity.”  Butcher laughed and took out their knife.  The knife flashed the color of the Souls.  “Go to hell Sans.”  Sans summoned forth blasters and bones as he spoke,  “you first.”  Sans lunged at Butcher._

 

_Sans was dead in five seconds.  His dust lay on the ground.  Why was this happening?  Oh dear God.  Butcher looked up and smiled.  “Frisk!  Long time no see.”  I turned around and saw Frisk.  Oh no, please for the love of God Frisk run.  Butcher gave a creepy smiled.  “Because you were one of the few who I was in love with, i’ll let you live.  Yeah?”  Frisk suddenly pulled out a knife and stabbed Butcher in the neck.  “What would be the point the living of everyone else I cared about is dead?”  Butcher chuckled and took the knife out of their neck and tossed it back at Frisk.  Frisk stepped back, knife in hand.  “You lived thinking that for, how long, a half a day?  Pathetic.  I lived like that for over half of my life.  Years I spent wanting to die because everyone I loved died.  And look at me now.  No one can stop me.  Or is it us?”  Both of them held a knife.  Butcher spoke, “And here I thought you were a pacifist.”_

 

_Frisk looked down.  “So did I.  Because I thought everyone could be a good person.  But you. . .well you said it yourself.  You’re just a wolf in sheep's clothing.”  Butcher laughed.  “Well if you had any alarms in your head that little fact should have set it off, should it have not?”  Butcher sighed.  “I really don’t want to kill you Frisk.  I know I lie, but I do love you.”  Frisk shook their head.  “If you loved me you wouldn’t have killed the people I love.”  Butcher just couldn’t help but laugh.  “Called tough love.  Or maybe it LOVE, all caps.  But sorry Frisk.  I really am.  I really didn’t want to have to kill you.  I will make your death quick and painless.  I will give you a proper burial on the surface.”  Frisk lunged at Butcher with their knife as they teleported behind Frisk with its hands on Frisk’s head.  I knew what Butcher was going to do with that position.  I had done it several times before in my original universe.  “I hope you can find peace in your next life Frisk.  Goodbye.”_

 

_I turned away and closed my eyes.  I heard a hard snap and something hitting the floor.  This can’t happen.  Why would this happen?_

 

**~**

 

I woke up and fell off of the bed.  I was sweating furiously.  I had to get some fresh air.  I put my jacket on and left.  Five minutes later I was in the forest, in the clearing where I had killed UF Papyrus.  I saw his dust on the ground.  I snapped my fingers as a small pouch appeared.  I collected Fell’s dust and put it in a pouch.  I dug a small hole in the earth with my hands and put the pouch in the earth.  I covered the hole with dirt again.  I went to a tree and took three thick sticks.  I took out my knife and cut some of the bark off so it would be a relatively flat square.  I put the sticks into the ground.  I carved UFP into the bark.  I stuck the sticks on the ground and placed the bark on the sticks.  I had it stuck to the sticks with magic, but I did it in a way that I wouldn’t have to focus on it.  The sign would stay magically attached to the sticks for an eternity.

 

I sat there for a minute.  I began to cry.  Heh.  “You want to know something Fell?  I haven’t cried in years.  Until now.  I have cried three times in a forty eight hour period.  This new nine year old body must render my learned ability to withhold my emotions and keep them in check.”  I wiped some tears away.  “The first time I cried was when I was six.  Didn’t even cry when I was born if I remember correctly.  The second was when some people I knew died because of me.  But everyone that died after that, my emotions just died.  I could feel, but I chose not to.  Emotion had brought me joy, but then ripped it away before my eyes.  More than once.”

 

I chuckled softly.  “I had another nightmare.  About that future version of me that somehow merges with Chara.  That thing I became.  It killed everyone in Snowdin.  I didn’t see it in Water fall, but something tells me they shared the same fate.  I saw it get pass Alphys’ lab, and get a face full of bones from Sans.  I could see the Determination in his none existent eyes.  Before it killed him in five seconds flat.  Then Frisk showed up.  Oh God, why did they have to show up?”  My tears wouldn’t stop.  “It honestly didn’t want to kill Frisk.  But Frisk wouldn’t back down.  Frisk became a neutralist when they stabbed Butcher in the neck.  A version of me actually made Frisk stop being the embodiment of pacifism many people saw them as.”

 

Why?  “What caused me to merge with Chara?  What choice is it that I will be faced with?  But i’m glad I don’t know the choice, because it means I still have a chance of changing.  But regardless, if nothing changes when I make that choice, then that version of me will continue to exist.  And if it does.  I will slaughter it with my bare hands if I have to.”  Why couldn’t I stop crying?  “You should have killed me Fell.  You should have.  But I couldn’t let you harm the people I loved.  But what is worse?  Failing the people I love and letting someone else kill them, or stopping the threat but then becoming the one that kills them.”

 

I could feel someone staring at me.  I remembered the dream.  It was fuzzy but I remember that Sans spoke of how he almost killed me when I talked about my nightmare.  He’s watching me.  “I _had_ to live all the shit went through in my original universe.  I just _had_ to stay alive.”  I went through my inventory and took out my knife.  I laughed.  I got my knife and slashed my arm as blood splattered onto the snow.  I grunted in pain, with holding my yell.  “WOO!”  I checked my stats.  There were two screens, each with different stats.  One had normal stats, which you started off with in the game.  The second had lots of LV.  They must be my stats from my original universe.  “Two universes, two different stats.”  One a completely clean slate.  The other. . . not so clean.  I tapped one as the second faded slightly.

 

“In order to live peacefully, I have to lie.  But I just can’t say a bold face lie to. . .”  I thought about it.  “I don’t have to lie directly to them.  I can find a way around it.  Yes.”  I tapped the stats that were clean again.  My cut disappeared.  “What?”  I changed my stats to the one with LV.  My cut reappeared.  Still bleeding.  “Fascinating.  This could be useful.”  I changed the stats back to the clean one and dug my nail where I cut myself as I felt pain shot through my arm.  I gasped.  “Pain doesn’t leave though.  Nice to know.”

 

I switched back to my second. . .profile?  Sure i’ll call it that.  I switched back to my second profile soaked in the blood of many.  I healed my arm.  My hair fell and covered my eyes.  What?  I took some strands of hair and saw its length.  Did my hair grow?  I made a screen appear that worked as a mirror.  There was a gold aura around the mirror I summoned.  I saw my appearance.  I had some really dark bags under my eyes.  My eyes seemed nearly lifeless.  My hair had grown as it reached just below my shoulders.  “What?”  I snapped my fingers and switched to profile one.  My hair length shortened.  My eyes seemed to regain life and the bags disappeared.  “Interesting.”

 

I brought specific magical weapons out and slammed them one by one into the ground.  Nineteen seconds later Flowey popped out.  “I heard you ca- are you crying?”  I wiped away my tears.  “No, i’m just cleaning my eyes out from the inside.  Now Flowey.  We are friends, correct?”  He nodded.  “I promised Toriel I would help monsterkind.  But I have seen a version of me that grows corrupt, and murders.  You have to promise me, if that version happens, you will kill me the second you get the chance.  Follow me, and end my life if you see me be so much as rude to a monster.”  He was confused.  “Promise me!”  He nodded rapidly.  “Thank you.  Now you should get going.  It might be boring for you to see me in front of a grave in silence for nineteen to twenty minutes.”  He nodded and sunk into the ground.

  
I sat there, cross legged in front if Fell’s grave.  In total silence.  I heard nothing.  The air was calm.  After twenty minutes give or take thirty seconds I stood up.  I snapped my fingers as I cast a spell.  The grave would be invisible unless you were within five feet of the grave.  “I truly am sorry.  Underfell Papyrus.”  I walked back to the inn, and walked to my room.  I entered and saw Frisk laying there.  I chuckled.  “You look so peaceful when you sleep Frisk.  It’s that kind of state I wish I could have.  But wishing gets one nowhere.  Only determination and power can get you places.”  I sighed.  “Something tells me I won’t be sleeping tonight.”  I laid on the bed.  Wide awake.  Frisk pulled me into a hug while still sleeping.  They really like to hug things in their sleep.

 

* * *

 

A/N

Since I can't put the video on the notes i'll put it here.   ~~Not sure why i'm putting it, it's completely stupid.~~  Heading into midterms this week and I can't help but be like this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't get enough time to see all the mistakes. So if you see one, please do tell me. And hopefully I can fix it soon.


	10. Breaking Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Script is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM not NOW or have ever been THE OWNER OF UNDERTALE.

I was resting my eyes the whole night.  Not sleeping.  I heard Frisk wake up and stretch.  They stayed in bed though.  They were there for ten minutes before they got off the bed and shook me awake.  I opened my eyes and saw them.  “Sup Frisk.”  They motioned for me to follow me.  “Want to go next door and get some food?”  I said sure and we went outside to get some food.

 

We got some cinnamon bunnies.  Frisk then said they had to use the bathroom and went back to the inn and use the one there.

 

**Chara’s PoV**

 

Chara floated around Frisk like a ghost, yet only visible by Frisk.  They could reside in Frisk or float around.  The currently floated around as Frisk did their business.  They finished and washed their hands.  They walked out the door as they tripped and hit their head knocking them out briefly.  Chara immediately went into Frisk and tried to assume control of the body.  After thirty seconds they stood up, now in control.

 

Chara moved their arms and smirked.  “Yes.”  Frisk awoke, and quickly noticed Chara was in control.  Panicked, Frisk tried to take back control of their Soul, but Chara had a firm grasp on it.  “Stop trying Frisk.  You know you can’t take control unless something loosens my grasp of our Soul.  Just like I can’t take control unless something loosens your grasp on our Soul.”  Frisk in a panic asked what Chara was gonna.  Chara chuckled.  “I’m going to go talk to Karma.  I want to know everything about them.  Even if I have to kill them over, and over.”  Frisk begged Chara not to do this.  They had to keep going by the script and hope for the best.  Chara chuckled.  “Screw the script.  I think it’s time we break it once again.”

 

Chara began to walk outside to have a ‘talk’ with Karma.

 

**Karma’s PoV**

 

I had balled up a big pile of snow and used it as a chair.  I just sat their eating my bun slowly.  I suddenly thought how great it would be if these buns had something in them.  Like a fortune cookie, instead of your future, a pun.  That way it would be a pun in a bun!  Wow I suck.  “It’d be the best shit ever to sell a pun in a bun.”  I heard Frisk talk behind me.  “What?”  I looked at them.  “Oh, sorry for swearing.  Old habits die really hard.”  Their eyes were red instead of brown.  I knew immediately who I was talking to.  Awww shit.

 

“I know what you mean.  Sometimes, habits just won’t go away.  You know several people have the common habit of lying.  Some more than others.  What about you?  Any habits of lying?”  I chuckled.  “Regardless of my answer you might be suspicious of me.  If I say yes, I admit to being a liar.  If I say no, and I am a constant liar, that answer would appear like a lie to you, and you would suspect me.  So i’m screwed either way.”  They seemed angry at my response.  Having dodged it.

 

“So you do lie?”  I hummed in thought.  “Well, it’d be hard to find a human who hasn’t lied at least once in their life.  And even then, I wouldn’t lie if it meant someone else would get harmed.”  They nodded.  “So, why are you acting different?”  They pinched their eyes.  “Drop the act, I know you know I am in control.”  Fuck, please stick to the script.  “What are you-?!”  Chara punched me off of my snow chair.  “Cut the crap.  I know you know me, and that you are not from this universe.  So, you are going to tell me  **everything** .  Am I clear?”

 

Quick, think of a way out of this!  I looked behind them.  “Oh shit, what’s that!”  They turned and I booked it into the forest.  I was running my ass off while saying something in a singing manner.  “Fuck my ass!  Fuck my ass!  Fuck my fucking, fucking ass!  Fuck my fucking-AGH!”  I was quickly tackled by Chara.  Fucking damn, they are hella fast.  They turned me over and sat on me, ensuring I wouldn’t leave.

 

They leaned into my face.  “Now, what are you planning to do here?”  I laughed.  “I am simply here to make shit right.  I will ensure monsterkind's future in the surface.  Along with you and Frisk.”  They put a toy knife up to my throat.  “What else?”  I was in thought.  “Aside from giving you your own body, probably sit in a house in the living room whilst eating some chips.  Or chisps as they are called here.”  I looked up at them as I remembered and very specific image I had seen of Chara tackling someone.  Tackling someone for a very different reason than this Chara is tackling me for.  I  noticed I had something now.  Well won’t this be fun.  “Now, can you get off of me?”  They raised a brow.  “And why would I do that?”  I chuckled.  “Well, ‘cause I would rather not be interrogated with a boner.”

 

They seemed confused.  They readjusted their sitting position and felt what I was talking about.  A red tint covered their face as they jumped off of me.  “Thanks, I appreciate that.”  I dusted the snow off of my pants.  “Can I talk to Frisk for a second?”  They shook their head.  “You have to answer all my questions first.”  I sighed.  “No I don’t, and please just let Frisk take control so I can talk directly to them.  I wouldn’t want to have to make you.”  The laughed.  “Make me give up control?  How would you do that?”  How would I do that?  Not sure.  But, let’s give it a try.  I snapped my fingers.

 

They stumbled as they held their head.  Possibly because of a headache.  They stood back up straight and looked around.  “How did you. . ?”  Their eyes were light brown again.  I shrugged.  “Not to sure myself Frisk, so just don’t question it.”  They still seemed confused.  “I’m very curious as how you did that with a simple snap of your fingers.”  I chuckled.  “Like I said, don’t question it.  Curiosity can kill more than a cat.”  I laid on the ground, kind of tired.  Frisk just sat next to me and talked.  “So.  Now what?”  Now what?  Hmm.  “Not to sure.  You could just ask some questions and might give you an answer.  Or you can just sit there and look pretty.”

 

That got a chuckle out of them.  They seemed to be in thought.  “Well, Chara and I are wondering what you meant by giving Chara their own body.”  I nodded.  “Well, i’m going make them a body for them to inhabit.  Instead of you two sharing a body.”  The seemed in thought.  “How would you do that?”  Hmm.  “Uhh. . .magic?  I dunno.”  I was thinking on my original plan.  It was incase I couldn’t actually make Chara a stable body right of the bat.  “So Frisk, what’s it like sharing a body with a demon?”  They were in thought.  “Not sure how to explain it.  You kind of have to experience it.”

 

I just lay there.  Frisk just sat there.  “Can I talk to Flowey?”  Hmm.  “Sure.  He just might not be expecting you.  May I ask why though?”  They said how he had been showing emotion around me which should not be possible, with Flowey not having a Soul.  I thought about it as I formed a theory as to why.  We both stood up and Frisk stood a few feet in front of me.  I slammed weapons onto the ground and waited for a second.  Flowey popped up between me and Frisk, facing me.  “Hey Karma.”  I said hi to Flowey.  “Hey Flowey, someone want’s to meet you.”  Flowey was confused.  “Who?”

 

I pointed behind them as he turned around and saw Frisk.  They waved.  “Hi Flowey.”  Flowey was. . .unsure how to react.  “Um. . .hi Frisk.”  They began to talk somewhat as I took out my keyboard and started viewing the data on Flowey’s being.  I was surfing through this sea of data.  I was doing this for a minute before I looked up and saw both Frisk and Flowey just staring at me.  “Oh. . .um. . .hi?”  They seemed confused.  Frisk spoke up.  “What are you doing?”  How to explain this?  “I am currently looking through Flowey’s code trying to see if I can confirm my theory as to why he appears to show emotion.”  They were confused.

 

“Basically seeing all the information on him, both useful and useless to answer my question and prove or disprove my theory.  Just hold up I should be done in like nineteen seconds.”  I sifted through Flowey’s code and strings upon strings of complex yet understandable data.  How I understood all this shit, hell if I know.  But if I have picked up anything over my life, is that you shouldn’t question things too much.  Especially if you aren’t sure you want the answer to the question.

 

After twenty three seconds of searching I found it.  I selected it as a big ball of wibbly wobbly data fell into my hands.  Flowey looked at me and asked, “What’s that?”  I just kept staring at a section of code of someone's being.  It was. . .beautiful.  In it’s own way.  I could tell the beauty of its complexity.  “Karma?”  I snapped out of it.  “Huh?  Oh, yeah sorry  It’s just. . .you have to be able to understand it to admire it completely.”  Frisk was confused.  “Understand it?”  How does one explain code?  This is the first time I view code.  How I understood it was beyond me.

 

“I can read it in a sense.  I can’t explain it.  But this,”  I pointed to the ball “This is the answer to your question Frisk, and the proof to my theory.”  Frisk nodded as Flowey asked, “What question?”  I gave Frisk a glance as if to ask them if they wanted to answer that.  “I had asked Karma why you were expressing emotion, since you didn’t have a Soul.”  Flowey seemed to be in thought.  He turned to me.  “Well what’s the answer Karma?”  I chuckled.  “It’s simple.  Quote unquote.  You have had the ability to express emotion for a while.  But it is hard for it to come out unless something impacts you so hard, emotionally that is, then it could trigger your emotion.”

 

“But Flowey doesn’t have a Soul, so it should be impossible.”  I laughed slightly.  “Infinite universes Frisk.  Nothing is impossible, things are just highly, highly improbable.”  I cleared my throat.  “Every timeline you lived, every time Flowey became Asriel and had all those Soul’s in his possession.  The power of all those Soul’s don’t just go away.  A piece, even if it is a septillionth of a quark, something is left behind.”  Frisk and Flowey were confused,  “Quark?”  Oh, they didn’t know what a quark is.  “Quarks along with leptons are some of the smallest particles that scientists have discovered.”  They nodded as I continued.  “Anyways, every time you were in possession that little piece grew ever so slightly.  You could feel and show emotion, but something had to trigger it, like me risking my life to save you Flowey.”

 

Frisk was confused.  “When and how did you risk your life to save him?”  I explained to Frisk all the shit that had happened when I made the tree house thing.  How Flowey fell and how I jumped after him trying to save him.  Frisk nodded and I could tell Flowey was mad at himself for getting in that situation.  Frisk spoke up and asked, “Are you going to tell Sans?”  I hummed in thought.  “Not yet.  I want to have some time to see how I can advance in our journey with little to no bumps on the road that will affect you guys.  Then there’s also. . .”  I remembered Butcher. They were still coming.  I had to kill it.  I didn’t want to kill a version of Chara.  I could separate them, but since it’s a version of me, it might be able to keep Chara with them and stay in that form.

  
“Also what?”  Frisk was confused.  So was Flowey.  “Nothing, just thinking out loud.”  I yawned.  “Hey Frisk.  Go do your battle with Papyrus.  I’ma go try to figure things out.”  They nodded and asked, “What do I tell Sans if he asks about you?”  The answer was easy.  “Just tell him I wanted to sleep in.  He should know how badly the sensation of sleeping can take over someone.”  I cracked my back.  I looked back at Frisk.  “Well, i'ma go figure out a plan.  Good luck Frisk.  And tell no one of my power.”  I walked away as I waved bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearing about this clown purge that is said to happen on Halloween. Wonder if these clowns are actually going to do it.
> 
> See any mistakes? Tell me and i'll fix them. Or don't your choice.


	11. Chapter 11: Dealing With Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Frisk deal with Undyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the owner of Undertale. Wish I was tho.

Frisk went to do battle with Papyrus then go on a date with him I presume.  I was at the inn in our room.  I had been looking through Sans’ data.  I wanted to get to know him more.  I had a general idea of how he worked and how he would react to things.  I had a plan on how to continue things.  Now I was looking through my data.  My code.  I was searching for something specific.  My biological need for sleep.  I was going to get rid of it.  I would still be able to sleep, and take naps, I just wouldn’t need to.  It’s like if you suddenly didn’t have to blink.  You would still do it, because you have done it your whole life.  It’s force of habit.

 

I finally found the string of data, which was literally a mile long.  Well not literally, probably like five feet longer than that.  I double tapped it as options came up.  One of them was to delete.  I was tempted to get rid of this permanently, but another choice made me reconsider.  A remove option.  I would be able to remove it from me and have it stored.  I decided to store it now and maybe in the future delete it.  Maybe.  I removed it and saved it in a ‘file’.  I sighed.  Editing your own code was an interesting feeling.  You could feel something when it is removed, but nothing afterwards.  Almost as if if wasn’t even important.  Like it didn’t even matter.

 

As I had been going through my code, I had noticed something.  I did infact have infinite amount of power.  But that didn’t mean I could do whatever I want whenever I want.  My power was infinite, but highly unstable.  In small amounts I can handle it.  Like when I copy the magic of others.  But when  _ that _ happened, when I had decided to see the limit of my powers.  Lets just say using a part of infinite power, from nothing to the amount I used in a fraction of a nano second. . .not exactly safe.  Which is why what had happened, happened.  I was a retard to see the extent of my powers that rapidly with no precaution.  I learned my lesson.

 

I would probably be able to make my powers more stable if I slowly used more and more.  But would I actually risk everything?  What I had done when I tried to see the extent of my powers. . . I would rather that not happen again.  I still stick to my plan of only using sixty percent of the labeled one hundred percent.  It might be useful to stabilize my powers, but it might leave me tired and slightly weak.  As far as I can tell my powers act like a muscle.   I have to exercise it to make it stronger, but like anyone who has gone to a gym knows, you can and will get very tired.  So to avoid one risk, avoiding what had happened before, I have to do something that leads me right into another risk, of the high possibility being left weak and vulnerable.  Would I take the risk?  I would have to decide later.

 

I quickly searched through the code, and looked through all the data close to Frisk.  Everything had coding, like clothing.  I was looking at their data, and watching the surrounding data constantly change.  From them moving about.  A few stayed the same, their clothes, probably Papyrus, and their phone.  I isolated their phone and looked at the information.  I then changed the code of my phone to be able to call them.  After a few minutes of changing and viewing code, I called them.  They answered, “Hello?”  I asked them if they were done with their date with Papyrus.  “Oh yeah, I just finished a minute ago.  I was heading back to the inn.”  I told them to go to waterfall, and to deal with that conversation they have with Sans about the Echo flower.  Or at least make him think I think they are going to talk about that.  But to not tell him I know they know about my powers.  “Okay, but one thing.  How did you get my number?”  I chuckled and told them I definitely didn’t go through every number possible to find their number.  They laughed.  They didn’t say anything else and hung up.

 

I took the keys for the room and went down the the lobby section.  I returned the keys and thanked them for the room.  I went next door and bought several cinnamon bunnies.  Frisk and I would need some.  I just bought them and stored them in my backpack.  I had to double tap my backpack to access the extra inventory space.  My stuff was in there, along with an item labeled backpack.  “Why the fuck is there a backpack in a backpack?”  I double tapped the backpack in my backpack as more inventory space was revealed.  In this one was another backpack.  “Umm. . .what?”  I double tapped that backpack as more inventory space appeared and yet another backpack.  I just closed the backpack inventory windows.  “Not even going to question the shit.”

 

I stored the cinnamon bunnies in my first backpack and began to walk to waterfall.  I walked through Snowdin and was greeted with the entrance to Waterfall.  Well this is going to be one fun walk.

 

**One Long Walk Later**

 

Frisk and I were currently running for our lives as spears courtesy of Undyne were shooting up from the floor.  “Damn she’s faster than in the game!”  We ran our arses off.  Frisk tripped as a blue circle appeared under them.  I proceeded to carry them bridal style and ran down the path that looked confusing yet I managed to do it right on the first time.  “Chara really wants to kill you right now you know.”  I chuckled avoiding some more spears.  “Well, they can kill me once we are on the surface.”  I jumped over a spear as we got to a long stretch of floor.  I got to the dead end and put Frisk down.  I took deep breaths.

 

“Well, that was a pleasant walk through the metaphorical woods.”  I chuckled.  “Welp, ready to fall down who knows how many feet?”  We began to walk back as we faced Undyne in her armor.  She brought down spears as the floor shook and we began to fall.

 

**Some Time Later**

 

It was nice to lay down on the floor like trash with Nabstablook and Frisk.  Mad Dummy was kind of annoying to deal with.  But annoying in a lovable way.  I don’t know what i’m saying, leave me alone.  We were currently walking to our battle with Undyne.  We walked up to her.  She did her speech and told us to advance once we were ready.  Frisk went to Save as I actually saw the yellow star Save thing.  Huh.

 

She gave us each a spear to deflect and block oncoming spears.  Interestingly enough the music that plays when you fight her started to play.  Huh.  Fascinating.

 

After the first five minutes was a new attack method I had not seen in the game.  Undyne would throw spears way out of sight and come back to us like forty seconds later.  So that was annoying.  We fought Undyne for a while.  Then right before we were about to run I saw a spear coming back at us.  I quickly shoved Frisk out of the way as I swung my spear, splitting the oncoming spear directly in half.  One half shot out far to my left and one to my right.  Both of them seemed shocked that I cut Undyne’s spear in half.  In this moment of having distracted Undyne, I grabbed Frisk by the wrist and bolted out of there, heading off to Hotland.

 

Frisk got a call from Papyrus.  Undyne was about to catch us when I told her to hold up, that Frisk had to take this call.  Undyne stood there tapping her foot impatiently.  Why she actually waited, I am not sure.  Maybe she’s just polite?  Papyrus proposed the idea of making Undyne and us friends.  The call was over.  Then we booked it into the entrance of Hotland.  The heat just rose dramatically.  There was lava everywhere so it makes sense.  We got to the water dispenser thing.  I don’t think that’s what it’s name is.  Or is it?  I swear it had a different name.  Whatever.

 

Undyne was about to catch us when she collapsed.  Frisk got a cup of water and dumped it on Undyne.  She didn’t get up.  Frisk did it again.  Nothing.  After three more attempts Frisk grew insanely worried.  “Chill Frisk, you just need more water.”  I went to the entire five to six gallon water tank thing, picked it up and flipped it right side up as to not spill, and walked over to Undyne.  I proceeded to dump all the water on her, and accidentally dropped the tank onto her head.  “Oh shit!”  I picked it back up.  Undyne slowly got up.  She looked at us, saw Frisk with a cup, me with the water tank thing.  Putting two and two together she just turned around and left.

 

“Well at least she didn’t seem to notice I dropped the thing on her head.”  I heard them give a laugh, as if laughing at the fact that I dropped the thing on Undyne.  I looked at them.  “That was Chara laughing, not me.”  I raised a brow.  “Sure.”  I cleared my throat.  “You should go on that date thing, or whatever you call it, and befriend Undyne.”  They seemed confused.  “Shouldn’t you come with me as well?  So you could be friends with her?”  I shook my head.  “I have some stuff to do.  I’ll be doing some. . .stuff.”  I wanted to come up with multiple plans once Butcher came to fight me.  I knew what I was capable off, and from my dream, then that version of me was not afraid to go over 60% if they felt like it.  “So will you just be here?”  I thought about it.  “I might be at the entrance to Waterfall, just leaving Snowdin.  Look for me there.  ‘Cause it’s a more reasonable temperature there.  I mean, I could be here, but i’d rather be closer to a place that sells buns.”

  
Once that conversation was over, Frisk began to walk to go befriend Undyne.  I walked with Frisk.  Frisk turned to go to Undyne’s place, I kept walking to the sentry post Sans was in near the entrance of waterfall.  I sat behind it to hide from anyone that might pass bye.  I proceeded to continue studying my code, hoping that maybe I might find a weakness of mine that also affects that version of me.  Maybe I might find something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See a mistake, point it out, i'll fix it. As long as I don't have other stuff to do first.


	12. Chapter 12: Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha, Beta, Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some shit happened and I wasn't able to put this chapter last week, and sadly I was unable to wish you a happy Halloween. But regardless of what happened. . .
> 
> I'm still not the owner of Undertale.

I had finished looking through my data.  I was now laying on the ground with the hood of my jacket on my head and covering my eyes slightly.  I heard two sets of footsteps coming my way.  One set of footsteps sounded a lot lighter.  The footsteps stopped about three feet to my left.  “Heya Frisk.  Sup Sans.”  I removed my hood and sat up.  Frisk spoke up.  “I still don’t understand how you can just sense someone staring at you.”  I chuckled.  “Don’t think about it Frisk.  It will make your head hurt.  And also, your footsteps were obvious.  So yeah.”  I put my weight onto my hands as I used my hands to jump and land.  I landed on my feet as I went to far forward and face planted.  Frisk began to laugh.

 

I stood back up.  “God damn my nine year old body.”  I cleared my throat.  “So Frisk, did you tell Sans anything?”  Sans looked confused.  “tell me what?”  Frisk shook their head no.  “Good.  But I do need you to tell them about Chara.  Asriel being Flowey.  And we’ll talk some more when I catch up to you.”  They looked confused.  “Catch up to us?”  I nodded.  “Yeah, i’m gonna go get some more buns ‘cause they’re delicious as fuck and so we can heal, since I can’t just heal myself in front of any monster.  Walk toward Hotland, and wait around the exit to Waterfall, where Papyrus called you when we were being chased by Undyne.  Tell Sans about them and wait there.  See you then, yeah?”  They nodded as the began to walk away with Sans as he walked with Frisk with a confused look on his face.

 

I walked back to the Snowdin and stepped into the shop.  I bought dozens of buns and stored then in my backpack.  I was about to walk out when I felt a small surge of power.  I knew I felt it before.  That’s when I realized it was the same thing I sensed when I met UF Papyrus.  And that left me thinking one thing.  Someone just entered my universe.

 

I said bye to the shop keeper and looked outside.  I froze time for Snowdin, so everyone but me who was here when I froze time would be frozen.    I looked around when the door at the end of the snow road, the exit to Toriel’s place, opened.  And out walked Butcher.  If that thing did anything to Toriel. . . **oh he’s a dead man.**

 

I saw Butcher walking into Snowdin just looking around.  He seemed like he was twelve, not nine.  Odd.  I was wondering how to approach this when I remembered an Undertale animation thing I saw on youtube.  From what I remember it was called The Sans Song.  I found it appropriate at the moment.  I teleported next to him and began to chant.

 

“ Heh, heya kid, how’s it going i’m Karma the God ”  Butcher was startled and looked at me.  “Alpha listen-”

 

“ Come on in, we’ve got burgers and so much more ”  I cut Butcher off and teleported in front of Grillbys’ place, shoving him through the door.

 

“ Stay a bit, you could hear my terrific humor ”  Butcher tried to talk again.  “Alpha seriously, i’m not-”

 

“ Take a sit, it looks like to me your legs are sore but ”  I slapped Butcher to shut him up.

 

“ Don’t think twice, I know all of your dirty secrets ”  Butcher spoke again, “You really don’t, just let me-”

 

“ So don’t try shit- ”  I looked at him as my eye flamed black.

 

“ **Or i’ll end your fucking life** ”  Butcher was highly unnerved, if his facial expression said anything.

 

“ But hey if you’re good, I will show around Snowdin town ”  I teleported us back outside.

 

“ It’s so great,  **if you’re not a fucking murderer** ”  Butcher was really unnerved.

 

“ Shop at the shop you can get some delicious sweet buns ”  Butcher backhanded me making me stop singing.

 

“Dude what the fuck!?  You can’t just cut me off when i’m in the middle of a song!”  Butcher rolled his eyes.  “At the end of the song actually.  But you’re confusing me with someone else.”  I chuckled.  “Nope, you are definitely the thing I saw in my dream”  Butcher grumbled.  “You are after Gamma.  I am Beta.”  I was so confused.  “What?”  Butcher sighed.  “The multiverse you fucking idiot.  The multiverse.  You are the original, title Alpha.  You make a choice soon and the one you didn’t pick, I did.  I am Beta.  That choice led to another choice, I didn’t make the choice presented, some one else did, and Gamma was born.”

 

I just stood there.  “You lost me.”  He sighed, and seemed annoyed.  “Oh God, I was an idiot when I was in your position.  Look the way this works- wait, oh shit Omega is about to-”  There was another surge of power.  Wind blasted toward us as I looked for the source.  I saw a big omega symbol outlined in data.  Suddenly someone popped out.  He looked exactly like me, except he had a scar over his right eye.  And he looked around the age of thirteen.  “Who the hell’s that?”  A chuckle escaped this new guy’s lips.

 

“Looks like I messed up the timing of our universes once again Alpha.  I really fucked up the timing, you haven’t even left the Underground yet.”  He chuckled once again.  “This does explain why the first time I see you you seemed so on edge around me.  You first saw me wanting to kill you and everything you stood for.”  I was very confused, confounded, confucius, and every other word that started with con.  “Who the hell are you people and what do you want!?”

 

The new guy laughed.  “All you need to know is, I am Omega.  You are Alpha making you my enemy.  So, I am here to make you suffer.  I will end you when the time is right.”  He said that with a wicked smile.  “Let me just check.  You want to kill or cause harm to the people in my universe?”  Omega Chuckled.  “That should be self explanatory.”  I nodded.  “Okay, then I guess I have to kill you.”  Omega laughed.  “I match your strength, no, at this moment I am far stronger than you.  I match your strength in the future.  So, you can’t really kill me.  Besides, we have an interesting future together.  Can’t wait for you to see it.  Well, technically I don’t have to since it already happened for me, but not for you.  So I guess you’re the one that will have to wait.”

 

I sighed.  “How about you just shut the fuck up already and we can start this battle.”  Omega laughed.  “Back when we were completely impatient, ey Beta?”  Beta laughed slightly.  “Yeah.  We had quite a bit to learn.  Though I don’t think Alpha ever learns.”  I rolled my eyes.  “Enough poking at the one who hasn’t experienced thing yet.  Let’s get this over with.”  Omega spoke up, “Not without the song.”  I raised a brow.  “What song.”  Beta ‘oh’d.  “I completely forgot about the song.”  I gave a frustrated sigh.  “What song?!”  Beta told me to take out my phone and go to all downloaded songs.  “Okay, now what?”  Beta told me to scroll up and down rapidly then put my finger down on any random song.  I did as he said.  I put my finger on the screen selecting a random song.  I Don’t Wanna Die by Hollywood Undead was about to play.  I paused it.

 

“This song?  Really?  I don’t even like it, I don’t even know why I had it downloaded.”  Beta shrugged.  “It happened before, and we don’t exactly like fucking with time.”  Omega chuckled.  “Even I don’t want to mess that her.  Insane fucker.”  I was confused.  “Her?”  Both of them gave me a look.  “Fine I get it, I’ll find out later.”  I was about to play the song when I felt an immense surge of power.  Omega, Beta, and I all got disoriented.  Omega looked around.  “What the hell was that?”  Beta rubbed his head.  “I don’t remember that happening.”  I was just trying not to throw up.  It was the same amount of power I felt before when I was with Flowey.  I stick to my statement.  Nothing that could emit that kind of power should exist.

 

“Well, let’s forget that and just fight already.”  I pressed play on the song.  This would be interesting.  Beta sung first.

 

“ I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die ”  Beta brought spears, bones and tridents.

 

“ I don’t wanna die, so you’re gonna have to ”  Beta’s right eye flamed black.

 

“ I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die ”  I began to sing as I brought out vines, Gaster Blasters, and those hands of Gaster with the Soul color filling each hand’s hole.

 

“ No, I don’t wanna die, so you’re gonna have to ”  My right eye now flamed black.  Omega seemed to chuckle as I continued.

 

“ Blood is getting hotter, body’s getting colder ”  My attacks were ready to fire.  Beta sung the next few lines.

 

“ I told you once, i’m the only one who holds her ”  Beta’s attacks were ready to fire as well.

 

“ I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die ”  Omegas stood in a fighting stance.

 

“ I don’t wanna die, so you’re gonna have to ”  Was he going to fight us without magic or did the stance correspond with his magical attacks?

 

“ I look inside myself, and try to find someone else ”  Beta launched the spears as Omega easily dodged them all.

 

“ Someone who’s willin’ to die as to watch you crying for help ”  I was still wondering why this song out of every one I have was chosen at ‘random’.

 

“ I know that blood will be spilled ”  Omega had sung the line as he smirked and shot bones and tridents at us.

 

“ And if you won’t then I will ”  Beta and I dodged all tridents and spears.  I shot Gaster Blasters at Omega and his attacks.

 

“ My grave will never be filled ”  Beta sung as he looked over at me.  Then he went wide eyed and looked back at Omega before a trident shot at him, impaling his head and being shot backwards.  I decided to sing in his place.

 

“ It’s either kill or be killed! ”  As I shot some vines to deflect Omega’s attacks I felt like I was being watched.  But not my Omega or Beta.  Whatever, ‘s probably nothing.

 

**Frisk’s PoV**

 

“and so that thing shares a body with you?”  Frisk had just finished explaining Flowey being Asriel, Chara, who they were, what they did, and how they share a body.  Frisk did say that Karma knew that Sans and Frisk knew Karma had magic.

 

Frisk sighed.  “Chara isn’t a thing Sans.  They are a human.”  Chara corrected them saying they were a demon, not a human.  “Not now Chara.”  Sans was about to say something when Flowey popped up.  Frisk looked at Flowey.  “Hey Flowey, is Karma almost here?”  Flowey told them that Karma was fighting another human in Snowdin, both of them having magical capabilities.

 

Sans’ eye flamed blue.  “hold up, i’ll teleport us right over there.”  Sans was about to grab Frisk’s wrist and teleport them when Flowey stopped him, separating them with vines.  “You can’t!  Karma is fighting alongside this second human against this third human, and I don’t think either side is holding back.  Teleport to the wrong place and you die.”  Sans seemed to be in thought.  “okay, then i’ll just teleport into the forest around snowdin.”  Flowey shook his head again.  “To many stray magical attacks, they shoot into the forest randomly.  You could still die.  Not that I care too much about your life smiley trashbag, but I do care about Frisk’s life.”

 

Sans didn’t really care about that comment.  Frisk and Sans resorted to running their asses off back to Snowdin.

 

**Few Minutes Later**

 

Sans and Frisk got to Snowdin.  They saw Karma and the two others throwing magic attack after magic attack.  They went to the side behind the tree line.  They observed.

 

**Karma’s PoV**

 

We had just finished the song a few seconds ago.  Omega shot his hands up as vines came up from the ground and wrapped around Beta and I.  We were suspended in the air as we tried to get the vines off of us.  Omega just floated a couple feet in front of us.  “You know, seeing you wrapped in vines like this, I can’t help but remember Jacky.  Remember?  That bitch we had to ‘work’ for in order to get something from then so we could deliver it to Ramon?  How that bitch was into that ‘B’ and ‘T’ shit?”  I shuddered.  “Dude, stop talking.  I mean, literally anything else except her.”  Omega chuckled.  “What?  Don’t want to remember what we did just to buy-”

 

I burst into a ball of flames thanks to fire magic and lunged at him with a trident.  Omega snapped his fingers and I fell to the floor immediately.  I tried to stand as I fell harder onto the floor.  “The fuck did you do!?”  He chuckled.  “Gravity magic.  We figure some cool magic out in the span of a several months, let alone years.”

 

Beta freed himself and threw spears after Omega.  Omega’s gravity magic let go off me as he conjures his own spear to deflect the oncoming spears.  He deflected them all.  He brought out some blasters that were black with red eyes.  They opened their mouths and were about to fire when I heard a ringing.  Omega checked a pocket watch.  “Shit, time to go.”  I launched at him, trident in hand.  With a flick of his wrist he sent me flying back as I hit a Kindness green wall Beta conjured.

 

Omega made a portal in the shape of an omega symbol, the portal once again outlined in data.  He looked at us and gave us a two fingered salute.  “Later fuckers!”  He jumped through the portal as it collapsed in on itself, disappearing.  I felt the small surge of power from before as he left.  I stood there.  I looked at Beta.

 

“Would you mind explaining what the fuck happened?”  Beta chuckled.  “Well from the look of it, you just met Omega for the first time.  He is the one person in out section that is hellbent on murdering you and everyone you care about.  Literally the only version of us who isn’t merged with anyone else that somehow stands a chance against you in our section.”

 

“Okay two things.”  I still felt like I was being watched.  I just assumed it was Flowey.  “One, why do you say somehow and two what do you mean in our section?”  Beta chuckled.  “Oh God it’s funny seeing you clueless about this.  You were the one who taught me all this.  And looks like you knew because I taught you.  Interesting loop we have here.”  I face palmed.  “Just fucking explain.”

 

“Pay attention completely because you teach me this in the future.”  He cleared his throat.  “So.  The multiverse is in fact infinite.  Annoyingly so.  Versions of us, and from some of your universe hopping adventures, versions of other humans or monster, and literally every other possible living organism, sometimes refer to their immediate area in their place of the universe their section.  Each section is normally ordered.  And at the same time, normally disordered.”  I raised a brow.  “What?”  Beta waved a hand in dismissal.  “Infinite shit, things will contradict.”  I rolled my eyes as he continued.  “So we reside in the section which is ordered, thankfully.  Our section is of male versions of us who were thrown into Undertale, and not the AU’s.”

 

I nodded.  “Now this doesn’t mean we can’t interact with other sections.  In fact you have done it.”  I asked him to answer the him being able to match my strength somehow part.  “Getting to that.  Anyways, in our section, we have given ourselves titles.  The original version of us who landed in Undertale.  That’s you.  Your title is Alpha, the one and only in our section.  Any choice you don’t make, that is where ones like me reside.  I reside in a beta universe, along with near infinite others.  I am the strongest beta, giving me the title of Beta.  Gamma is the version of us that went murdering everyone in their universe.  They actually aren’t the strongest gamma version but insist on giving himself the title of Gamma.”  I nodded understanding more.  “It’s basically the Greek alphabet counting down.  Alphas, betas, gammas, deltas, all the way to omegas.  It is said that Alphas of their respective section are the strongest version of them across their section.  Well it is said within the several million sections near us.  Outside those millions, probably some other sayings and rules, if any.”

 

“And so Omega is the strongest of the omega versions of us and he has somehow gotten power that can match mine?  Me being Alpha and all?”  Beta nodded in confirmation.  “Well then.  That’s nice.”  Beta laughed and spoke.  “About as nice as Arthur, but whatever.”  I chuckled at that comment.  “So inside the infinite multiverse there is near infinite sections?”  Beta nodded.  “Yeah, basically.”  I sighed and rubbed my head as Beta spoke.  “I’m just glad we didn’t end up in Undertail.”  I gave him a questioning look.  “What do you mean, we are in- ohh.”  I shuddered.  “Yeah that one would be highly . . .interesting?  Trying not to insult a universe.”  Beta rolled his eyes.  “Don’t worry about insulting it, Undertail would be a bitch to get used to.  And we know it.”  I nodded.  “Yeah it kind of would.”

 

Beta looked around at the destruction humming a tune.  “Are you humming. . .?”  He nodded.  “Why?  I know me, or us in this case, and I, or we, would  _ never _ want to hear or even think about that song.”  He shrugged again.  “Interesting to see you so unprepared for what could happen.  It’s odd.  You and I become good friends, and you somehow found out a way to go outside of the Undertale section, and the AU’s section.”  I gave him a confused look.  “I told you, it’s not just Undertale bro.  Every other game, film, fiction, non fiction, they are all reality somewhere.  You did show me a Five Nights At Freddy universe once.  You seemed really friendly with the animatronics in that respective universe for some reason, and you wouldn’t tell me exactly as to why.  Or why you kept disappearing with the same two animatronics multiple times.”

 

“Fnaf?  That sounds interesting.  Would actually like to visit that.”  I remembered some things I wanted to ask him.  “Oh, a few things I wanted to ask.”  He nodded.  “Yeah, I remember, but ask them anyways.”  I get a feeling in the future the multiverse and time will give me headaches.  “So first one, what do I do with the gamma version that wants to murder me like they did everyone in their verse?”  Beta couldn’t help but chuckle for some reason.  “You don’t have to worry about him.  He doesn’t realize something.”  I raised a brow.  “Realize what?”  Beta shook his head.  “Can’t tell you.  You haven’t made the decision that makes me and him.  So if I tell you, then that murderous gamma will know what he doesn’t currently know, and will use it against you.”

 

Whatever, as long as I don’t have to worry about him.  “And question two, does anyone in your verse know that we. . .you know.”  Beta chuckled yet again.  “Well my Chara knows, ‘cause being merged with someone, kind of have shared memories unless you block them.  I blocked them from any other memories, but they did realize that, yes.”  I nodded.  “And how is that going?”  He opened his mouth as a slightly different voice spoke, “I would have realized eventually idiot.  I can see through fake emotion.  I could tell you faking that whole thing after you Reset and we met at the beginning of the Ruins.”

 

Beta coughed hard.  “Damn it Chara!  Warn me before you take over.”  He cleared his throat.  “So yeah, I do think Chara would have found out eventually.”

 

“You tell me what you think, but now what you know will happen?”  He raised his hands in defense.  “You told me specifically not to tell you now.  And I think Time agreed, and I don’t want to mess with her.”  Still confused as to why they were calling time a her.  I looked around at the destruction.  “Could you help me clean up?”

 

“Nope.”  He laughed.  “You can handle this.  Besides, I should go to that time you wanted to meet me.”  Beta opened a portal.  “Hey bro, what’s up!”  I could hear someone speaking, clearly annoyed.  “You have the power of time travel, and you’re late!”  Beta rubbed the back of his head.  “Sorry, still haven’t gotten complete control over specifying time down to the minute.”  Beta stepped through as the oval shaped portal collapsed, disappearing.  I felt that small surge of power again.

 

I stood there in silence for several seconds.  “Well that was an interesting moment.”  I sighed.  “Probably won’t tell Frisk though.  Or anyone else for that matter.”  I looked at the floor around me.  Snow melted, blotches of blood, and trees knocked over.  “Oh gee, thanks for the amount of shit I have to clean up guys.”  I used snow magic to make water snowy again.  It was kind of slushy now, but whatever.  I levitated the blood and tore each atom of blood apart simultaneously.  Blood gone, snow fixed. . . sort off.  I snapped my fingers as the trees reattached themselves to their bark.

 

“Jesus fucking christ, my body is not used to magical usage.  Getting tired to fast.  Might have to practice using magic as to not get tired easily.”  I stretched out my limbs.  “Oh shit, Frisk and Sans are waiting!  Forgot I only stopped time for Snowdin.”  I snapped my fingers starting time again in Snowdin as I ran over to the end of Snowdin.  I was starting to run as I looked back and snapped my fingers, closing the doors that exited Toriel’s home.

  
As I ran I thought of one thing.  I’m the strongest version in our section for the exception of Omega, who is somehow as strong as me?  I also thought about the choice that would lead to that form versions of me called Butcher.  I kept running.  “Well that gamma version won’t be a problem.  And even if that version was to show up, I’ll beat him up.”  I chuckled slightly.  “Why do I get the feeling this fight marks the start of one enormous journey of hard battles to protect this universe?”  I sighed.  “Kind of hope that doesn’t happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find all the mistakes, if any, and tell mo so I can fix it.


	13. Seperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is working, trying to fix shit, I managed to write this chapter up, have a Merry Christmas.
> 
> Own Undertale, I do not.

I was walking through Waterfall, having gotten kind of tired of running for a while.  I walked through a hallway as I spotted one of those golden flowers.  If I remember correctly, they were called Golden Flowers.  No joke.  Not sure why they had such an unimaginative name, but I can’t judge.  I kind of wonder if it actually had another name but I do remember reading it in multiple websites, being called Golden Flowers.  So who knows.

 

“Wonder how it tastes.”  Stupid question, yes, considering it might be poisonous and kill me like the buttercups did to Chara.  But then again I can’t exactly die.  Not permanently, from what i’ve seen on my code anyway.  I picked it up and was about to bite it when I remembered.  Monster food heals people because it is infused with magical properties.  “If I infuse this flower with my magic, and I eat it, will my HP go up?”  To lazy to bring out my knife to lower my HP I bit hard on one of my fingers drawing blood instantly.

 

I was about to bite the flower when the petals on the flower turned a dark blue.  “Huh?”  I just looked at the Golden Flower no longer a golden flower.  I plucked one of the now blue petals.  I just stared at it.  “Odd.”  I dropped the petal.  I was about to bite into my flower when  saw that the blue petal had fallen onto a small rock.  The rock had turned the same color of blue.  I lowered myself to see the blue rock.  “. . .The fuck?”  After a few seconds of the rock being turned blue, it disintegrated into dust.

 

“Um. . .”  I plucked another blue petal and dropped it on another rock.  The new rock slowly turned blue and after a few seconds became dust.  I plucked a petal and held it in my hand.  Nothing happened.  I placed it onto my other hand.  Slowly the skin turned blow.  The blue began to spread as my hand began to turn to dust.  The blue-ness was crawling up my arm.  “Nope.”  I conjured a spear and cut off my forearm.  My forearm lay there on the ground as it turned to dust.  There was a glow from my severed arm as my forearm reappeared on my arm.  “Regeneration of body parts is always nice.”  I dropped the flower on the part of my sleeve that was cut off.  The sleeve turned blue and turned to dust.  “That’s certainly an interesting flower.”

 

I snapped my finger as my sleeve reappeared onto my jacket.  I continued to walk to meet up with Frisk and Sans.  All the while I was thinking.  Should I try to separate Chara from Frisk’s body?  I could ask if Sans could, since with that machine of his he probably could.  He has more experience with magic and magical machinery, but I have infinite magic and if something happens I can’t die.  We could just use Load files.  But it would get annoying.  So who should do it?

 

**Later**

 

I walked through a hallways and saw Frisk and Sans just sitting there looking up for no reason in particular.  I should probably talk to Frisk about who they trusted more to get Chara out of them.  They do deserve a say in the decision.  I approached Frisk to tell them to come with me further back.

 

**Sans PoV**

 

Karma told Frisk to go with him somewhere.  “Sorry Sans, but I must speak with Frisk in private.”  Sans nodded.  “yeah sure thing, i’ll just be here, taking a nap.”  Karma nodded as he led Frisk somewhere.  Sans just closed his eye sockets and dozed off.

 

**Karma’s PoV**

 

I looked back to see Sans with his eye sockets somehow closed, sleeping.  Jesus fucking Christ, not knowing how he can close his eye sockets will bother me for a while.  I was very curious as to how that worked, but as I say, curiosity can kill more than a cat.  We walked all the way down the hall thing and just stood around the corner.

 

“What did you want to talk about Karma?”  I was still debating on who should take Chara out of Frisk.  “I wanted your opinion on something.”  They were confused.  “What did you want my opinion on?”  I do have infinite power.  “I was wondering who you think should extract Chara from your body.  Sans, who has had experience with magic and might be able to use his machine to help, or me, with an infinite amount of magic.”  They were in thought.

 

“Well, Sans’ machine might be of use-wait your magic is infinite?”  They didn’t know?  “I thought you knew.”  Frisk shook their head no.  “Well, my magical capabilities are in fact infinite from what I have seen in my code.”  Frisk seemed to be in thought.  “You you can do whatever you want whenever you want?”  I shook my head.  “I can not.  I have infinite capabilities, yes, but they can blocked in insanely specific ways, and even then my power and magic grows more unstable the greater percentage of magic I use.  I had tried to see the extent of my powers when. . .some stuff happened and I saw that past a certain point at the moment my powers become dangerously unstable.  So the amount of power I am willing to use I labeled 100%.  But even then after 60% of that 100% my powers do get somewhat unstable.  Not insanely deadly, but it is starting to get to a point were being cautious is something to do.”

 

“You have such strong and infinite capabilities.  No offense, but you don’t exactly look like you could have that much power.”  I laughed lightly.  “Yeah, i’m basically a wolf in sheep’s clothing with my capabilities and my appearance.”  Frisk nodded before continuing.  “Is there anyway to make your powers more stable?”  I nodded.  “It’s basically like a muscle, exercise the shit out of it is a safe way and theoretically I should be more safe using higher percentages.”  They nodded.  “Now back to my original point.  Who do you trust most to take Chara out of you.”

 

They were in deep thought for quite a while.  “I do trust you.  But on making this kind of choice I am not completely sure which choice might be better.  You know how well you can handle your magic.  I trust you can come to a good and safe decision.”  Shit, this is exactly what I didn’t want.  They trusted me with their future here.  I was not known for being safe back on my original universe.  But what would be the best way?  I stood there in thought.  I was there for two minutes, Frisk just looking around.  I finally came to a decision.  “I know what to do.”  Frisk looked back at me.  “I would like to go back to Sans’ room behind his house to see the machine as well.  But first, you might want to Save.”  Frisk nodded.

 

They walked off further back to where we had fought Undyne.  I walked back with them as I saw Frisk stop in front of a spot.  They held out their hands as I suddenly saw a yellow star shaped thing floating there.  Why do I only see them once Frisk approaches them?  Weird.

 

Frisk saved as the screen popped is saying how they were filled with Determination.  “Hey Frisk, mind if I try Saving?”  They looked confused but said yes.  I walked forward and held my hand out to the star.  A screen popped up saying ‘The wind is howling.  You’re filled with Power. . .’ and then it Saved.  Frisk looked at me and questioned, “Power?”  Huh.  “Guessing that’s what my Soul is.  I have Power as my Soul characteristic. . .wonder how that came to be.”  We began to walk back to Sans.

 

We got to Sans as I shook him wake.  He just lazily stared up at us.  “Let’s go back to Snowdin Sans.  Going to check out that machine of your you have in the room behind your house.”  He just kind of stared at me before nodding.  He got up grabbed my shoulder and grabbed Frisk’s shoulder.  One instant later we were inside that room.  I walked over to the machine as I tripped on nothing and fell, face planting on the ground.  “I swear I and going to murder the shit out of my body if this keeps happening.”  I got up and readjusted my jacket.  “Let’s take a look at the machine, shall we Sans?”

 

I moved the curtain and saw an odd cylindrical machine.  “So what’s up with the machine Sans?  Any background on it?”  He just stared at the machine.  “gaster and i had worked with this, it was a major part to a much greater project that messed with possible time manipulation.  frisk had spoken of the resets which did manipulate time.”  Sans gave Frisk a look as Frisk looked down avoiding eye contact.

 

“Is there something between you two?”  Sans looked back at me.  “just a little mad at frisk for not stopping the resets.”  Frisk looked back up, “I told you Sans, I don’t always Reset and then it happens regardless.”  Sans stared at Frisk dead in the eyes.  “last time i checked, only you can reset frisk.”  I raised a brow.  “They don’t stop?  Hold on a sec.”  I brought out my keyboard and began typing away.  Screens popped up as I searched through a sea of data.  Sans and Frisk just stared at me.

 

After three minutes I found something.  “What the. . .”  Frisk looked at the screen.  “What is it Karma?”  Was I reading this correctly?  “I am finding traces of foreign data.”  Sans raised his non existent brow.  “foreign data?”  I realized what this meant.  Oh God feeling horrendous would not cover it.  Especially how many times I played the game  “The Resets are being commanded from outside this universe.”  Frisk and Sans both seemed surprised.  “What universe then?”

 

“From a universe like mine.  Where you are a game to them.  And when finishing the game you have the option to. . .well . . the person playing has the option to Reset everything.”  I couldn’t help but feel guilt.  I know I did not do the damage, but for a universe like mine to have caused them to be in an eternal loop cycle. . .I really just couldn’t help but feel guilt.  I could only imagine the pain they went through.  Then a stray thought passed by me.  I don’t have to imagine it.  Now that stray thought was all I could think about.

 

“well frisk, i guess i owe you one helluva apology.”  Frisk shook their head.  “No, it was perfectly reasonable for you to doubt me.”  Sans looked at me as I had begun to type away.  “can you sever the link from that universe to ours so we don’t forcefully reset?”  I nodded.  “Doing that exact thing right now.  Should take a few more seconds.”  After half a minute passed the connection was severed.  “There you go.  There should be no more command coming from other universes.  Now back to the machine.  Sans, can you use it to separate Chara from Frisk completely?”  He seemed to be in thought.  “there would have to be some major changes made to the machine if you want to separate them.  i would have to make it bigger for frisk to actually get inside the machine and it would be powered by my magic so the changes have to be safe for my magic to fuel it.”  I nodded.  “Safety won’t be an issue, I could power it.  So how long will these changes take?”

 

“it would take about a week if i work day and night, considering i would need more material from the lab.  still unsure if i really want to free that demon though.  they only haven’t done anything ‘cause frisk is containing them.  and if frisk and that demon are separated that demon will kill everyone.”  I chuckled.  “I can contain Chara easy.  And don’t blame them for wanting to kill, pretty sure it’s literally in their nature.  Being a demon and all.  So I can probably get them to change. . .probably.  And the changes to the machine, I could probably do quickly if you just tell me what to do.  I could also just summon and make the needed materials.”  Sans was confused but nodded.  “Okay just tell me what to do step by step.”

 

I sat cross legged floating in the air.  The keyboard floated in front of me.  “well first things first we have to remove the outer metal shell without disturbing the what rests inside.”  I began to type away as each individual piece of metal began to gently remove itself.  “gently open the wiring and remove the core of the machine.”  I typed away more.  He gave me more instructions on opening the core, moving things around, detaching and reattaching wires, moving some more things around.  A lot of the things were delicate and some of the things were really small.  It’s hard to keep track of everything but typing away made shit easier.

 

We spent twenty minutes just moving things around and making it bigger so Frisk would fit inside.  And so Chara could fit in there as well since they would appear inside the machine.  The machine went from a cylindrical shape to a bigger spherical shape.  I was actually sweating a little.  Looks like editing the code and just doing what I did requires quite some energy and stamina.  Not noticeable at first but I do feel tired.  “So, that’s it right Sans?”  He nodded and looked at me.  “and you’re sure you can stop the demon from killing anyone?”  I chuckled.  “Please I can handle them and no offense to Chara, probably beat them pretty easily.”  Sans nodded.  “Welp, then Frisk, step in the machine, and I will pour some of my magic into the machine to fuel its purposes.”  Sans did warn me that it had been designed for monster magic and my magic might mess some stuff up, and though he did try to modify it, he didn’t have any experience with human magic.  “Okay then.  Let’s get this shit started!”

 

Frisk got in the machine as Sans told me how to feed the machine my magic as safe as possible.  I might be me but I think I saw Sans with a bigger smile than normal.  I asked him about it and he responded.  “if this works i will be able to beat that demon without the guilt of harming frisk.”  Um. . .okay.  “Probably not the best to just beat up a kid you know.”  The machine was halfway fueled.  “that is not a kid, that is a demon.  and a murderous one at that.”

 

“Don’t blame someone for killing.  A killer has their reason for killing.  And it’s more often than not personal reasons that one kills.”  Sans didn’t seem convinced as I fully fueled the machine.  “okay, it’s done.  going to activate the machine frisk.  you ready?”  I could hear frisk ask, “It won’t hurt, will it?”  I looked at Sans questioningly as he shrugged. I brought up a screen looking at the code.  “This has a 64% of hurting.”  I could hear the worry in their voice.  “64% chance?”  I sighed.  “Look Frisk, something is literally being pulled out of your being.  I promise i’ll make this up to you on the surface.  I’ll do any one thing you ask of me up there to make up for the pain.  But for now just hold on.”  Sans began pushing some buttons.  “activating the machine now.”  There was a whirring sound as a light emitted from the machine.  “You okay so far Frisk?”

 

“Feeling funny, but no pain yet.”  I nodded.  The light was getting brighter.  There was a spark on the left side of the machine that startled us.  I could hear Frisk.  “What was that?”  I looked at Sans as he shrugged.  “Uh. . .nothing.  Everythings fi-”  A much bigger electric spark shot out from the left.  Frisk was panicking now.  “What happened!?”  I began typing away furiously to undo whatever the fuck just happened.  “Something gave a spark, fixing it now, hold on.”  Sparks began to fly everywhere as I turned to Sans.  “The hell Sans?!”

 

“don’t get mad at me, the machine wasn’t meant for something like this!”  I typed away fixing whatever was going on.  “I thought the changes helped the machine do this exact purpose!”  Another spark flew this time from the right side.  “it helped, it didn’t make it perfect!”  I groaned as an entire metal panel flew of.  Aww shit.  The clacking of keys filled the room as an intense bright light filled the room as I heard Frisk scream.  “Frisk!”  I was starting to rethink my choice of having Sans take Chara out of Frisk, having heard them scream in pain.  But even if I did it Frisk would probably feel pain.

 

The light got blindingly white as I heard a high pitch sound from the machine.  “Sans get down!”  I made a black dome cover Sans as I felt the machine almost pull my magic from me, as I was resisting the thing pulling my magic from me.  Shrap metal exploded from the machine as this black dome got a big crack.  After a second I looked back as the black dome protecting Sans and I faded away.  I slowly walked to where the machine was located making sure not to step on random pointy scraps of metal.  I saw Frisk just laying there in the middle of random shrap metal.  “Frisk, are you okay?”  I could hear them groan.  I went into my inventory and brought out some buns.  “Eat up Frisk, you should feel better afterwards.”  I heard a chuckle to my right.  I turned and couldn’t see shit through the dense smoke.  After two seconds the smoke cleared as I saw a pair of blood red eyes staring at me.  I saw a smile peer through the smoke as they stood there.

  
“Greetings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See a mistake, tell me, and hopefully i'll have it fixed.


	14. Time Lapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy New Year everyone, may the approaching year be better than the one that comes to an end for you all. Even in this new year for me, one thing is for certain.
> 
> I don't own Undertale.

Chara just stood there.  Slightly big and loose green shirt with one yellow stripe.  Same style hair as Frisk.  Light brown skin and blood red eyes.  They walked up to me and just stared at me.  Frisk slowly got up as all their wounds were gone.  “You good Frisk?”  The nodded holding their head.  “Have a slight headache though.”  Frisk ate some more buns.  Chara was stretching their limbs.  “Oh, it feels so good to finally have my own body.”  I chuckled.  “I could imagine, but that body is unstable.  So your body has at best three more days before dying and being thrown back into Frisk.”  Chara raised a brow.  “Then why the hell did you take me out now instead of later?”  I ‘hmm’d in thought.  “I want to rush things along.”

 

“And why would you want to rush things along?”  They were suspicious of me.  I chuckled.  “Now I can’t tell you.  You have secrets and so do I.  Everyone has the right to have secrets.”  I began to think how to advance.  We would face Muffet, probably might want to make sure Chara doesn’t straight up insult Muffet or the fight might just go downhill.  Make sure Chara doesn’t kill anyone is somewhere in my to do list.  “Hey Karma?”  I looked to see Chara approaching me.  “Yes Chara?”  They stood a foot in front of me before punching me with more strength than a kid should have.  Well they were a demon.  I hit the wall as my head got most of the impact.  My head was pounding now.  Frisk yelled at Chara.  “Chara!  Why did you hit him!?”  I heard Chara laugh.  “That was for saying you could beat me easily.  Don’t underestimate me.”  I got up rubbing the back of my head.  “Yeah yeah I won’t say it again.  Except one thing.”  I punched them straight through the wall as they hit several trees.  Trees were now broken in half and began falling over.

 

I chuckled.  “I wasn’t underestimating you.  I was simply stating a fact.”  I moved my finger in a counterclockwise motion as Chara flew back in and the wall and trees were repaired.  Frisk just stared at me.  “How did you. . .?”  I was looking through my inventory.  “I fucked with time Frisk.  Don’t think about it too much.”  I found what I was looking in my inventory.  “Hey Chara.”  They looked at me.  “Catch.”  I tossed my knife to them.  The caught it in their left hand as I noticed Sans was looking very tense.  Frisk seemed unsure hot to feel about this.  Chara just moved the knife around freely as if striking something.  “you sure that’s a good idea karma?”  I looked at Sans who was clearly on edge seeing Chara with a knife.  “Nothings ever a good idea when it comes from me.  But I trust Chara with it.”  Chara seemed surprised.  “You trust me with a knife around monsters?”  I nodded.  “Also, I need you to fight if something I hope doesn’t happen, happens.  Since you’re basically useless without a knife.”

 

“Why you little!”  Chara lunged at me as I sidestepped dodging it easily.  I could hear them make contact with the wall behind me.  Sans was amused and Frisk helped Chara back up.  “Okay so first things first, coming up with a relatively decent and stable plan.”  We talked for a while on how we should go forward.  We discussed how fights would go.  We planned up to before Omega Flowey and all that shit.  “That should be enough.”  Frisk gave me a look.  “Shouldn't we plan it _all_ out?”  I nodded.  “Yeah but I already have a kind of plan for the very end.”  I turned to notice Sans still looking at the wreckage from the machine.  “You okay Sans?  You keep staring at the machine parts all over the floor.”

 

“it’s just that. . .that machine was my last hope of getting gaster back.”  I nodded.  “I could probably help you with that.”  I could see his face fill with hope.  “you can?  how?”  I looked at the shrap metal across the floor.  “I could just hack the world and look for an entry point from the void.  Assuming that is where Gaster is.”  Sans was in thought.  “but that would require gaster coming here for at least a few seconds.  and he can’t.”  I nodded.  “Yeah it would require that, except he can come here.  He just can’t stay for prolonged periods of time.  And I so happen to know where I can find him in our verse.”  Sans was excited at the thought of having Gaster come back.

 

We began to walk out when I turned to face them.  “I should tell you all something.  I will only say this once, so if you forget, it’s not my problem.”  Frisk and Sans were paying attention while Chara was balancing the knife on their finger.  I think I heard them mutter about the knife being half an ounce heavier on the handle than it should be.  Whatever.  “I do have secrets.  And in this verse they will most likely double within a few months.  And I will lie to keep my secrets.  I and if my future goes in a direction I think it might go, I will lie constantly.  But keep this in mind.  I will never lie about something that can cause harm to anyone I care about.”  I heard a chuckle.  I looked at Chara as they spoke.  “So I guess you can lie easily if it means I might come to harm then right?”

 

“Oh contraire my dearest Chara.  It especially means I won’t lie if it means you will come to harm.”  Chara was confused.  “Why especially me?”  I grinned.  “Now that is another secret.  You along with two others I will especially not lie if it means you or the two others come to harm.”  Chara was intrigued.  “Two others?”  I thought about it for a second.  “Shit I might have said just enough for you to figure out.”  They raised a brow.  “Figure out wh-”  I quickly cut them off.  “Let’s go off on our epic adventure and exit the Underground!”  I grabbed them and walked out.  First stop was to find Gaster.  Who could be found Waterfall.  If you mess with the files correctly.

 

**In Waterfall**

 

We made it to a random hallway in Waterfall.  I began to type as I sat cross legged while floating in the air.  Sans Frisk and Chara just stood around.  I finished typing as the hall began to extend.  “What did you do Karma?”  Sans and Frisk were staring at the hallway extend while Chara seemed bored.  I think they really wanted to fight something.  Or they were hiding their curiosity about what I was doing.  After a few seconds there was a door that appeared in front of me.  Sans was confused.  “karma, whadja do?”  I typed and save the information from where I was this new room was coming from.

 

“Okay. I got the information I needed.”  Sans seemed surprised.  “that’s it?  you can bring gaster back?”  I nodded.  “I can bring him back permanently.  But I would like to meet him now.”  Sans wanted to go with me.  As did Frisk, them being curious.  Chara just tagged along because they were bored and was looking for something entertaining.  We entered the room as we saw a figure just standing there.  Gaster seemed to be glitching in and out of existence.  He looked up.  “N̸͢į̷̵c̡e ̷̛t̨́ơ̷ ̶m̶̧e̵̡̛e͟t̸͘ ̡y̧͜o̡ư͝͡ K͏̧arma̶.”  I nodded.  “Nice to meet you to Gaster.”  I extended my hand for him to shake.  Gaster reached for my hand and phased through it.  “H̀m̡̕m̧.́ ̧ Ś͏͜t̷̛i̸ll̢̢̧ ̸d̴̕o̸̕n̴̵'̷͟͢t̶͟ h͝͡a̴̵v̷e̕͡ ̶a͜ ̨͡cǫrporȩal̸ ͡͏b̧͠͞o̡d̴̴y̡̕.̨͟”  I chuckled.  “I’ll help you out with than soon enough.”  Sans just stared at Gaster the entire time.  Gaster stared at Sans.  “H̢͡e̸l҉҉l̕͡ǫ͢ ̸S̴̀͡a̵͠͡n̵̕s̷̵.̶̸̡”  He didn’t know what to say.  “it’s been such a long time. . .”

 

“I think we should let them be for a second.”  I grabbed Frisk and Chara and led them out.  Once out Chara stabbed my hand.  “Don’t lead me by the hand like a child.”  I raised a brow.  “Are you not a child?”  They pinched the bridge of their nose in annoyance.  “Yeah well my Soul has been around for several years.  I am a lot older than I look.”  I nodded.  “Age and maturity are two different things.  Though you are mature.  I can tell.  But you’re like me and just chose to not be.”  They seemed to give me a small glare.  “I am nothing like you.”  I nodded again.  “Yeah, you’re way too weak to be like me.”  They lunged at me with a knife as I grabbed their wrist and use my other hand and placed it on their stomach as I flipped them and they landed roughly on the floor as they tried to comprehend what just happened.

 

“Get coffee table flipped on.”  I was laughing as Frisk seemed to a little worried for Chara but knew better than to be too worried for them.  Chara got up and was death glared me.  If looks could kill, that look wouldn’t be enough to kill me.  Permanently anyway.  “Also, Chara, Frisk.”  They looked at me.  “I will be training both of you.”  Frisk was confused.  “Train us?”  Chara chuckled.  “Like you could train me.”  I rolled my eyes.  “Frisk, I know you are more of a pacifist than a neutralist so I will train you to better defend yourself and be able to knock people out in one hit via pressure points and what not.”  Frisk shrugged signifying they had nothing to say.  “And Chara, you are a genocidist.  But just because you have killed thousands of times over doesn’t mean you are good at it.”

 

“I killed so many and i’m not good at it?”  I chuckled.  “Well it’s easy to kill your opponent when you already know every move they will make.”  They ‘hmm’d.  “I will teach you to anticipate your enemies moves and how to fight, since you only really know how to fight with a knife.”  Sans came out and the door disappeared.  “Well now that Sans is back, let us move on with our adventure yes?”  We walked off.

 

**Later**

 

Chara, Frisk and I walked down hallways.  Sans had departed earlier to just hang around with Papyrus.  We were walking as I felt something on my head.  I touched my head as I felt something crawl on my hands.  I swear if ants are going to try to get in my hair.  I move my hand down and see a fucking spider staring at me.  “HOLJESUFUCKN CHRIST!”  I shake my hand violently as the spider fell off.  I just watched the spider quickly scurry away.  Frisk and Chara just stared at me.  Chara just asked, “Was the yelling really necessary?”  I made sure the spider was far gone before answering.  “It’s instinct of mine when shit surprises me.  Arachnophobia also doesn’t help.”  Frisk raised a brow.    
  
“You’re afraid of spiders?”  I nodded.  Chara gave me a deadpan look and said, “You do know Muffet kind of has a room full of spiders, right?  You better get over your fear in a few minutes.”  I nodded again.  “That’s why i’m not going in the battle.  You and Frisk can handle it.  Since you’re more experience in dealing with the battles.”  We eventually got to the entrance that would lead to the room with Muffet.  “Good luck you two.”  I pushed them forward slightly.  I just sat down and lay against the wall.  I was suddenly picked up as I looked down.  “Chara!  Let me down!”  I heard them chuckle as the brought me into the room and threw me into the spiderwebs.  I just sat there as Muffet came down.  Aww fuck my life.

 

**One Uncomfortable Battle Later**

 

“Chara come here i’m going to kill you!”  Chara was running up ahead of me laughing their ass off as Frisk chased after me.  “Just let Chara be Karma!”  I was running after them as we progressed on through the Underground.

 

**Long Walk Later**

 

We were approaching the battle with Mettaton.  I had met Burger Pants earlier.  He was a very interesting person.  But his face when he expressed certain things.  It got creepy.  Anyways we were getting to the entrance of where the battle would take place.  Alphys had already come and talked to us telling us the truth and shit.  “Okay you two can go since I don’t dance.”  I sat down and rested against the wall adjacent to the entrance.  I felt Chara was about to grab me so I swiped my feet under them making them fall.  I proceeded to pick them up and toss them inside.  Frisk just walked in ignoring us.  They must be done with our shit.  Heh.

 

**Some Time Later**

 

I was sitting there still waiting for them.  I attempted to bring up the mirror again.  The screen with  golden aura around it came up as I saw myself standing up.  Yet I was sitting down.  Why was I standing up in the mirror?  The me in the mirror began messing with the profiles.  Watching the hair length change and bags appear.  That when I realized.  I didn’t make a mirror.  I made a recording type thing.  I could record things and make them appear again later.  I wonder if.  I opened up a new window type thing with the golden aura and saw myself just sitting down.  Well if it works I can always keep track of things.  I stared at the window and spoke.  “Entry one.  Date, unknown.  I’m currently waiting for Frisk and Chara to come out of the battle with Mettaton.”

 

**Some More Time Later**

 

I had finished my entry a while ago.  I was still waiting for the battle to finish.  Not sure what was taking so long.  I began to count out of boredom.

 

**Even More Time Later**

 

I had counted up to four thousand three hundred and twenty.  I counted pretty fast so it probably wasn’t that many second.  It sure as hell felt like it though.  I summoned a knife.  I stared at it.  “It’s only fair.”

 

**One Eternity Later**

 

I woke up and saw the door was open.  I got up and walked through seeing Alphys and Frisk conversing while Chara sat by the side looking bored.  Alphys stood by Mettaton as Frisk began to walk away.  Chara and I just followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck the mistakes, just have a happy New Year.  
> . . .  
> Well it won't hurt to report the mistakes. But still, have a happy New Year everyone.


End file.
